Amor Eterno
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: “Es que yo lo amo...y creí que él también me amaba.” Dos noches de pasión, un corazón roto y un abandono. ¿Quince años después habrá manera de sanar las heridas? “Nada es eterno Rin.” “Mi amor por ti si.”
1. Prologue

**Amor Eterno.**

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith **_

Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess.

_Summary: "Es que yo lo amo...y creí que él también me amaba." Dos noches de pasión, un corazón roto y un abandono. ¿Quince años después habrá manera de sanar las heridas? "Nada es eterno Rin." "Mi amor por ti si."_

**Prólogo. **

Amanecía, como cualquier día, pero no, ella sabía que este día no sería como cualquier otro. Porque éste día él se casaba, él, el hombre a quien ella amaba con todo el corazón, el cuerpo, el alma, con cada parte de su ser, la dejaba por otra. Ella había creído que él también la amaba. Pasado noches sintiéndose en la nubes, a su lado, sintiendo lo que es ser mujer, lo que se siente ser amada.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, pues ese día él se casaba.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Rin tenía diecisiete años, de largo cabello ébano que le llegaba a media espalda, y ojos chocolate que destellaban con la inocencia que ella aún guardaba. Llevaba diez años desde que conociera a Sesshomaru. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el corazón y toda el alma, pero él le era indiferente.

El día que él le ofrecía comprometerla fue cuando ella decidió que no podía callárselo más.

-Yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre mi señor. –le dijo Rin.

¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sesshomaru. –Es honrado, es uno de los pocos humanos a quienes puedo decir que no desprecio.

-Lo sé mi señor, pero no me quiero casar con él. –insistió Rin.

Sesshomaru la miró en silencio, ya estaba harto de tratar ese tema con ella, era simplemente imposible.

-Yo no me quiero casar con otro hombre porque... –Rin vaciló antes de agregar los más importante. –Porque yo lo amo a usted Señor Sesshomaru.

Por primera, y quizá única ocasión, Sesshomaru mostró asombro.

Rin ni siquiera se dio tiempo para pensar lo que siguió, simplemente siguió su corazón, había decidido que si había un momento en que valía la pena arriesgarlo todo, ese era. Se paró de puntas, le tomó el rostro a su señor con ambas manos para acercarlo a sí...y lo besó.

Decir que Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido con este acto es decir poco, él no entendía lo que le ocurría a Rin, y sinceramente no tenía intención de averiguarlo; las cosas que Rin estaba provocando en él, las sensaciones que estaba despertando, estaban bloqueando todo razonamiento.

Rin era una muchacha muy hermosa, en edad de casarse, muchos humanos se habían atrevido a ir hasta el palacio de las Tierras de Oeste a pedirle su mano a Sesshomaru, incluso algunos demonios se habían animado.

Pero poco había importado, porque incluso a los pocos que Sesshomaru toleraba Rin los rechazaba. Sesshomaru no había entendido por qué, hasta ahora.

Rin sabía que estaba cometiendo la locura más grande, jamás antes vista, nunca antes alguien había osado hacer algo así, pero no le importaba. Si su señor la iba a terminar obligando a casarse con alguien a quien ella no amaba, ella antes quería tener la oportunidad de amarlo.

Sesshomaru se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control, pero le era imposible evitarlo. Todas las cosas que Rin estaba provocando en él, él no sabía cómo detenerlas, no quería hacerlo. Nunca imaginó que alguien como ella, una niña, no, mujer humana pudiera hacerle sentir tanto, pudiera hacerle perder la razón.

Y esa noche él la amó, cómo nunca antes amó a alguien, y como nunca después volvió a amar. Esa noche bendijo la espada Tenseiga que su padre le legara por haberle permitido tener a Rin. Esa noche se olvidó de que él era un demonio y ella humana. Esa noche nada más que ellos importó.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Pero toda la magia se rompió al día siguiente, cuando llegó un cortejo al Castillo del Oeste. Un cortejo que transportaba a la princesa: Sanzura, del Clan de los Gatos, una princesa demonio, y la prometida de Sesshomaru.

Rin sintió como si su pequeño mundo se derrumbara en el momento en que escuchó a los heraldos presentar a la princesa. Todo el sueño que había vivido la noche anterior se esfumó.

Toda la semana ella se mantuvo alejada de Sesshomaru y su prometida. Llorando en su habitación.

Sólo Jaken fue capaz de darse cuenta cuanto sufría ella.

-Rin, no puedes seguir así. –le dijo Jaken un día.

Con el paso de los años él había dejado de considerar a Rin como un estorbo, y realmente la apreciaba. Él había sido quien le enseñara a ella a leer y escribir tanto en el lenguaje de los demonios como en el de los humanos. Así mismo le había conseguido quien le enseñara a pelear. Estaba muy orgulloso de la joven mujer en que ella se había convertido.

-Es que yo lo amo Jaken, lo amo. –replicó Rin entre sollozos. –Y por un momento creí que él también me amaba.

-Ay niña... –murmuró Jaken palmeándole el hombro, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla. –El Señor Sesshomaru es una persona muy difícil de entender, con su carácter siempre serio, frío, e indiferente, no te puedo asegurar que él haya amado a alguien alguno vez, aunque tampoco te puedo decir que no lo haya hecho.

-Es que me duele Jaken. –dijo Rin con las manos en el pecho. –Me duele el corazón, mucho.

¿Estás enferma? –preguntó Jaken.

-No, es algo peor que eso. –replicó Rin. –Me estoy muriendo. Me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Jaken tardó unos instantes en entender de lo que estaba hablando Rin.

-Rin, te voy a dar un consejo que te podrá parecer un poco cruel, pero es por tu bien. –le dijo Jaken. –Vete.

Rin volteó a verlo sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía él, Jaken, estarle diciendo que se fuera? Pero por otro lado sabía que tenía razón, que muy probablemente eso sería lo mejor.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Esa noche Rin había empacado sus pocas posesiones y estaba lista para irse. No tendría problema. Jaken le había dicho que le dejaría las puertas abiertas para que saliera. Y su montura, un Tori(pájaro) hembra llamada Kotori, la estaba esperando.

(N.A.: No sé si tales criaturas existen y de ser así cuál sea su verdadero nombre. Yo trato de referirme a un ave grande, de un plumaje negro-azulado, capaz de llevar grandes cargas, con magia de viento, y que se puede convertir en un pequeño pájaro azul. (Así como se transforma Kirara). Esa es la idea. Espero se entienda. Sigamos con la historia).

En una pequeña bolsa ella llevaba ya los regalos que Sesshomaru le diera en esos años: una muñeca de porcelana, un collar con una perla, un espejo-mágico que te muestra lo que quieres ver, el látigo que usaba como arma principal, una hermosa diadema con piedras preciosas, además de varios kimonos de fina seda, un mechón de cabello que recogiera cuando se lo cortaran a Sesshomaru en una batalla, y lo más reciente: un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante que le diera él en su último cumpleaños, el mes anterior.

Ella estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a quien estaba en la puerta.

¿Señor Sesshomaru? –preguntó ella con duda.

Pero lo que realmente la dejó sin habla fue cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella, empujándola contra la pared.

¿Qué...? –comenzó ella.

Pero no pudo terminar, porque un segundo después Sesshomaru la estaba besando con una pasión y un deseo que la hizo perder el piso y casi la razón, casi.

-Mi señor... –logró articular Rin en cuanto recuperó el aire. –No podemos hacer esto. No otra vez.

¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sesshomaru besándole el cuello.

Rin tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por los besos.

-Porque no. –replicó Rin. Su voz se volvió entrecortada conforme las caricias hacían que fuera perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. –La pri...la princesa Sanzura...Ella es su prometida...

-Eso no importa. –replicó Sesshomaru comenzando a desabrocharle el kimono.

-Pero si importa. –dijo Rin sujetando las manos de él, tratando de controlarlo a él y controlarse ella al mismo tiempo. –Usted está comprometido con ella, ella será su esposa en poco tiempo. No puede hacerle esto a ella, ni a mí.

¿Hacerte qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru a la vez que se soltaba de sus brazos y continuaba su trabajo.

-Tiene que detenerse. Por favor. –pidió Rin, sentía que no podría seguir resistiéndose mucho más.

-No me digas que no quieres esto porque no te creeré. –le dijo Sesshomaru besando su piel. –Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Y fue lo último que se dijo antes que perdieran el control y nuevamente se dejaran llevar por los sentimientos. Sentimientos que Sesshomaru nunca antes había sentido, y no creyó llegar a sentir jamás.

_OoOoOoOoO_

El día inició, como cualquier otro día. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos Rin supo que ese día no sería como ninguno antes. Desnuda en la cama, sola.

-No puede ser. –se dijo ella. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil?

Se vistió a prisa y salió a buscar a su señor. No lo encontró en ningún lado. Finalmente volvió a su cuarto, se dio un baño (antes que alguien percibiera el olor de Sesshomaru en ella), y una vez vestida decidió volver a buscar a su señor.

Al salir del baño encontró a Jaken en su recámara, mirándola seriamente. Esa mirada, definitivamente no era algo bueno.

¿Qué sucede Jaken? –preguntó ella.

-Creí que te irías anoche. –le dijo Jaken sin rodeos.

-Em...Si, pero... –Rin se puso roja, sin saber qué decir.

-Esperaba que ya te hubieras ido. –le dijo Jaken tristemente.

¿Qué? –preguntó Rin confundida. ¿Por qué?

Jaken volteó a ver hacia a ventana y ella de inmediato se asomó. Lo que vio la dejó muda.

Afuera, el jardín bellamente decorado. Muchos demonios estaban reunidos. Y al frente de todos la Princesa Sanzura y su señor Sesshomaru...se estaban casando.

-No puede ser. –murmuró Rin cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, a punto de llorar.

-Rin, ay Rin. –murmuró Jaken. –Yo hubiera querido ahorrarte todo esto.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No! –exclamó ella, y tomando su bolsa con una mano, salió corriendo de la habitación.

En el momento que ella se dio la vuelta, su cabello voló por un instante, revelando su cuello, y una marca muy peculiar en él.

-Esto no es posible... –dijo Jaken sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. De inmediato salió tras ella. –¡Rin¡Espera Rin!

Pero fue inútil, Rin era más alta y rápida que él, y ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Ella llegó a la Sala Privada de su señor. La atravesó, abriendo la puerta exterior, la entrada al jardín. Y se quedó ahí, helada. Sin poder creer lo que veía: Sesshomaru, besando a Sanzura.

En ese momento Rin podría jurar que escuchó cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, mientras una a una, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, ahí, a la entrada del jardín. Cayó de rodillas y siguió llorando en silencio. Y en ese momento, algo más cayó junto a ella. Una espada.

-Tenseiga. –murmuró ella tomándola en sus manos.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Sesshomaru percibió el olor a agua salada, a lágrimas, unido a otro aroma que reconocía. Volteó de inmediato a la entrada del jardín pero no alcanzó a ver mas que una sombra alejándose, y a Jaken volteando a lo lejos, triste. ¿Era él el que lloraba? No. Había sido alguien más.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Durante la celebración Sesshomaru se acercó discretamente a su sirviente. Quien seguía recargado en una orilla del jardín. Viendo hacia fuera.

¿Dónde está Rin? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Dónde está Rin, Jaken? –preguntó Sesshomaru nuevamente, ésta vez con más firmeza.

Jaken volteó a verlo con ojos fríos, ojos que sorprendieron a Sesshomaru pues parecían estarlo retando, algo que él sabía Jaken jamás haría.

Y entonces Jaken pronunció las dos palabras que Sesshomaru jamás olvidaría, pues en el momento que las escuchó sintió como si todo el calor en su cuerpo desapareciera y se convirtiera en frío.

-Se fue.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Me duele el corazón, me duele mucho." Pensaba Rin mientras volaba sobre Kotori, alejándose tan rápido como era posible del castillo de Sesshomaru.

Ella sentía como si ese dolor en su corazón la fuera matar, pero a la vez sabía que no sería así. Que sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo.

En su espalda se encontraba la bolsa con sus posesiones más valiosas. Y en sus manos: la Tenseiga.

-A ésta espada le debo el haberlo conocido. –murmuró Rin. –Y también el estar sintiendo éste dolor. ¿Cómo puede algo dar tanta felicidad y a la vez tanto dolor?

_OoOoOoOoO_

Al día siguiente ella llegó al bosque donde vivían Inuyasha y Aome, quienes al verla tan alterada se sorprendieron mucho.

-Necesito irme de aquí. –les dijo Rin. ¿Pueden ayudarme?

¿Irte? –preguntó Aome. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Debo irme, tan pronto y tan rápido como sea posible. No quiero seguir aquí. –dijo Rin desesperada.

-Te quieres ir. –dijo Inuyasha. –Pero yo creí que tú seguías a mi medio-hermano.

Rin se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-Calla Inuyasha. –le indicó Aome. Bajó su voz para que sólo él la escuchara. –Parece que es precisamente tu medio hermano quien la tiene así.

¿Pueden ayudarme? –preguntó Rin.

-Creo que sí. –respondió Aome. –Aunque eso depende de qué tan lejos querrías ir.

-Tan lejos como sea posible. –respondió Rin.

¿Estarías dispuesta a irte...500 años al futuro? –propuso Aome.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al oír a su esposa hacer esa oferta. Pero Rin no dudó.

-Si. –respondió ella de inmediato.

-

Una hora después Aome ya le había explicado a Rin lo que tenía que hacer, su madre la recibiría y ayudaría, después de todo siempre había querido otra hija, y así Rin estaría en confianza. Si necesitaba a Aome, ella iba a su casa cada dos o tres meses. O podía enviar a Kotori a buscarla.

Justo cuando Rin estaba punto de lanzarse al pozo Aome la detuvo.

¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Si. –respondió Rin sin dudarlo.

-Después no podrás arrepentirte. –le recordó Aome. –El hechizo que estoy usando para mandarte all�, no sé si podré repetirlo.

-No te preocupes. –le dijo Rin. –Lo sé y lo acepto.

-Algo más. –le dijo Aome. –La vida que llevas dentro de ti...

Rin la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso Aome le estaba diciendo que ella...?

Aome simplemente asintió.

-Él ya se casó con otra. –dijo Rin.

Aome se sorprendió, aunque era difícil saber si por la noticia, o por la manera de hablar de la joven.

-Nunca sabrá de mí. Ni de los míos. –agregó Rin con tristeza.

Aome asintió y finalmente la soltó.

Sin pensarlo, Rin se lanzó. Aome aún alcanzó a escucharla hablar, justo antes de que cruzara el pozo, una despedida:

-Adiós, Sesshomaru...Mi señor Sesshomaru...Mi amado Sesshomaru...


	2. Quince Años

**Amor Eterno.**

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith **_

Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess.

**Capítulo 1.- Quince años. **

Pasaron quince años, quince largos años. Rin vivía como Rin Higurashi, la prima de Aome, en casa de la Sra. Ayame Higurashi(mamá de Aome). Rin la trataba como si realmente fuera su tía, se sentía muy a gusto. Ayame fue una gran ayuda cuando Rin dio a luz, a dos niños, mellizos, a los que bautizo como Seth y Rei.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Una mañana Rin se encontraba preparando unos dibujos (trabajaba como dibujante para una revista), mientras observaba a sus hijos en la sala. Ambos de catorce años. Seth, parecía una copia exacta de Sesshomaru, con el cabello platinado, a excepción de que él tenía los ojos ambarinos, no dorados, era alto y fuerte, y solía vestir de pantalón y playera casual, con una pañoleta cruzándole la frente. Rei era más parecida a Rin, con el cabello negro, unos mechones grisáceos, ojos marrones, solía vestir con una falda corta, blusa y una mascada que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza. Ambos sabían de su condición de hanyou, y que su padre era un demonio de otra época.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Rei se encontraba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro algo viejo cuando 'sintió' que su hermano estaba intranquilo.

¿Qué ocurre Seth? –preguntó Rei.

Nunca voy a perdonar a ese maldito, nunca. –murmuró Seth entre dientes.

¿Eh? –Rei se confundió, al no saber a quien se refería su hermano.

Hacer sufrir a nuestra madre de esa manera, no tiene perdón. –agregó Seth con los puños apretados.

Ah, te refieres a nuestro padre. –dijo Rei sin darle mucha importancia.

No era la primera vez que Seth se ponía así.

Ni siquiera merece ser llamado padre. –dijo Seth furioso. –Dejó a nuestra madre embarazada, para casarse con otra.

Él ni siquiera sabía que mamá estaba embarazada. –le recordó Rei.

Debió saberlo maldita sea¡es un demonio! –exclamó Seth golpeando la mesa bruscamente.

No creo que a la tía Ayame le agrade que le rompas otra mesa. –le reprochó Rei.

Es que me da tanto coraje. –dijo Seth con el ceño fruncido.

Lo sé, créeme que yo no estoy feliz tampoco, pero con esa actitud no ayudas. –le dijo Rei con calma. –Sólo conseguirás preocupar más a mam� y ella ya tiene bastantes problemas.

Finalmente Seth asintió, y poco a poco se fue calmando. La situación se repetía más o menos una vez al mes. Rin se ponía melancólica, Seth lo notaba y se enfurecía, y a Rei le correspondía calmarlo.

Como ella había dicho, ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con su 'padre', pero sabía que no ganaba nada enfureciéndose; además que si alguno de ellos llegaba a perder el control podían dañar a alguien con la tremenda fuerza y el poder que poseían.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Esa noche estaban todos reunidos cuando vieron entrar corriendo a Aome.

Aome, de 40 años, no aparentaba más de veinticinco, se seguía viendo joven, como parte del deseo que habían pedido a la Perla de Shikon, habían deseado que ella e Inuyasha estarían juntos por siempre. Era por eso que Aome envejecía más lentamente.

¡Tía Aome! –exclamó Rei con una sonrisa. Pero antes de abrazarla se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué te ocurre?

Pese a nunca haber sido realmente 'entrenados' en sus poderes, los más básicos como 'sentir' a otros, y sus sentidos agudizados los habían aprendido ellos solos.

¿Qué ocurre Aome? –preguntó Ayame. –Creí que Inuyasha, los chicos y tú vendrían hasta la próxima semana.

En realidad sólo vine yo mamá. –les dijo Aome. –Para hablar con ustedes. Hay algunos asuntos en el Segoku, Inuyasha y yo vamos a tener que viajar, nuestros hijos van a acompañarnos.

Ya veo. –dijo Ayame. –No van a poder venir.

Lo siento de veras mamá. –dijo Aome apenada. –Pero es que esto es en verdad de suma importancia.

Lo sé hija, no te preocupes. –le dijo Ayame comprensiva. –Eres una gran sacerdotisa, tu esposo un demonio poderoso, y sus hijos...es lógico que los necesiten para solucionar problemas.

Eres muy linda mamá. –dijo Aome sonriendo. –Gracias por tu comprensión. Te prometo que después vendremos y te repondremos ésta ausencia.

Ayame asintió.

Rin, disculpa¿podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó Aome.

Rin podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y no era la única, siguió a Aome fuera de la casa.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una vez afuera.

Los problemas en los que nos necesitan. –dijo Aome. –Son de las Tierras de Oeste.

Por un momento Rin pareció reaccionar, pero fue sólo un momento.

Rin, -la llamó Aome. –Estamos hablando de las tierras de Sessho...

Lo sé. –la cortó Rin.

Creí que te importaría. –dijo Aome con duda.

Hace quince años a él no le importé yo. –dijo Rin con rencor. -¿Por qué me habría de importar él a mí ahora?

Pero Rin... –comenzó Aome. –Tú...

No Aome. –la detuvo Rin. –No lo digas. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando en las Tierras del Oeste ya no es asunto mío. Dejó de serlo el día en que él decidió casarse con otra, tirar mis sentimientos a la basura. Si él no se preocupó por mí¿Por qué habría de preocuparme yo? Que lo ayude la princesa esa, su esposa.

Rin... –murmuró Aome entre sorprendida y espantada. –Nunca creí oírte hablar así.

Yo tampoco creí que algún día hablaría así. –dijo Rin con melancolía. –Pero la vida me ha enseñado que la vida no es tan dulce como yo quise creer por años. Que el verdadero amor ya no existe. Ya no existe el 'Amor Eterno'.

¡Claro que existe! –exclamó Aome.

Eso lo dices porque tú tienes a Inuyasha. –dijo Rin. –Sabes que él te ama, a ti y a sus hijos. Pero a mí la persona que amaba me decepcioné. Yo le entregué mi corazón y él me lo devolvió hecho pedazos.

Él te devolvió la vida. –le recordó Aome.

Me devolvió la vida con una espada. –dijo Rin con frialdad. –Pero para volvérmela a destrozar no necesitó mas que unas palabras, y un rechazo. Ese tipo de muerte la Tenseiga nunca la podrá revivir.

¿Entonces por qué conservas la Tenseiga? –preguntó Aome.

Rin se sorprendió de que Aome lo supiera. Entonces decidió que no podía seguir discutiendo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa.

Dime Rin¿Por qué? –le insistió Aome a la distancia.

Quizá porque en el fondo nunca dejé de amarlo. –respondió Rin en voz abaja antes de entrar a la casa.

Pero los sentidos agudizados que Aome también había obtenido al unirse a Inuyasha le permitieron escuchar cada palabra. Y también le permitieron darse cuenta de las dos personas que observaban todo desde las sombras. Dos personas que aunque trataran de ocultarlo, era obvio que habían estado espiando.

Rin...Tú confía... Yo sé que él aún te ama... –murmuró Aome a la vez que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al pozo.

Y en medio de las sombras una figura comenzó a hacer movimientos violentos, mientras la otra trataba de calmarlo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Rin no pudo dormir esa noche. Pasó las horas sentada en su cama, observándose en el espejo. Pese a su 'enlace' ella no había cambiado mucho, y quizá ahí estaba el problema, pues pese a tener ya treinta y dos años, se seguía viendo bastante joven. Muchos le habían dicho que más que la madre de Rei y Seth parecía la hermana mayor. Si esas personas tan solo supieran la razón...

Finalmente, cuando ya era de madrugada, Rin tomó una decisión. Corrió hasta su closet y sacó una vieja bolsa.

Tiene que estar por aquí, tiene que estar. –repitió ella una y otra vez mientras revisaba los contenidos de la bolsa.

Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Un espejo de lo que parecía plata, estaba cubierto de polvo, pero con una pequeña sacudida se volvió a ver igual de magnífico que el día en que lo recibió.

Un regalo de mi señor... –suspiró ella viendo en espejo.

_Flashback_

Era el cumpleaños número doce de Rin. Ella estaba muy contenta, los sirvientes le habían preparado su comida favorita, y ella había pasado todo el día jugando. Hasta que Sesshomaru se le acercó.

Toma. –le dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja.

Rin lo miró con duda.

Toma. –repitió Sesshomaru.

¿Es para mí? –preguntó Rin con emoción. –El Amo Sesshomaru le trajo un regalo a Rin.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir.

Rin de inmediato abrió el paquete, revelando un hermoso espejo de lo que parecía plata muy fina.

¡Es hermoso! –exclamó ella encantada.

Y hay algo más. –le dijo Sesshomaru. –Si te concentras y le dices al espejo lo que quieres ver, éste te lo mostrará.

¿En serio? –preguntó Rin, aún más emocionada ante la idea.

Sesshomaru asintió.

Espejito, quiero ver a Jaken, por favor. –pidió Rin sujetando el espejo frente a ella.

En ese momento el espejo le mostró la imagen del demonio-sapo, corriendo de un lado a otro, para de pronto resbalar con un charco de agua, estrellarse con una mesa y que le cayera encima un costal de harina.

Rin se empezó a carcajear mucho con eso.

Gracias mi señor Sesshomaru. –le dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Ese espejo también te servirá para cuando ya no estemos juntos Rin, y me quieras ver. –le dijo Sesshomaru.

¿Cuándo ya no estemos juntos? –preguntó Rin, no parecía agradarle la idea. –Pero si Rin siempre va a estar con su señor Sesshomaru. Rin se va a quedar con su señor eternamente.

Nada es eterno Rin. –negó Sesshomaru.

Y la pequeña Rin ya no dijo nada más.

_Fin del Flashback._

Mi amor por ti si lo es Sesshomaru. –murmuró Rin(adulta) en ese momento. –Mi amor por ti sí.

Ella depositó el espejo sobre su cama y volteó a ver el cielo nocturno. De pronto sintió una urgencia y volvió a sujetar el espejo.

Muéstrame a mi Señor Sesshomaru, por favor. –pidió Rin.

El espejo se llenó de niebla, y poco después fue mostrando un escenario, una oficina que Rin conocía bastante bien, la de su señor. Y en la silla principal estaba él, sentado con su porte y actitud tan fría como siempre. Pero Rin pudo ver en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto: tristeza.

Mi señor... –murmuró ella, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el espejo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Y mientras tanto, en el castillo de las Tierras de Oeste, Jaken entró a toda prisa a la oficina de su señor.

¡Mi Señor Sesshomaru! –exclamó Jaken entrando precipitadamente. -¡Nos atacan mi señor¡Nos atacan!

Pues envía al ejército. –dijo Sesshomaru con su voz monótona.

Ya lo hice mi señor, pero no sé si sea suficiente. –dijo Jaken. –Los enemigos esta vez son muchos.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna.

Mi señor... –comenzó Jaken.

Vete. –le ordenó Sesshomaru.

Pero mi señor usted no va a... –comenzó Jaken.

¡Que te vayas! –le ordenó Sesshomaru.

Si mi señor. –dijo Jaken con una reverencia y se retiró.

Una vez afuera suspiró con aire derrotado, y se dirigió a donde los soldados esperaban., tendría que decirles que ésta vez su señor tampoco lucharía con ellos.

Y, sin que Jaken lo supiera, una mujer observaba todo desde un lado: de cabello anaranjado-dorado y ojos de un tono cobrizo, la princesa Sanzura había escuchado todo con decepción. Esto no era lo que ella esperaba cuando se casó.

Sesshomaru... –suspiró ella negando con la cabeza.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Afuera Jaken estaba tratando de inventar una buena excusa de por qué Sesshomaru no salía a pelear, sin desmotivar a los demás demonios cuando llegó alguien que no esperaba.

¡Hey tú! –llamó una voz. -¡Jaken!

 Inuyasha! –exclamó Jaken sorprendido, confundido, y hasta cierto punto aliviado (con Inuyasha ahí quizá no tendría que preocuparse tanto por la ausencia de su señor).

Si. –dijo Inuyasha.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Jaken. -¿No querrás aprovechar para quitarle las tierras de Oeste a mi señor, porque te advierto que... ¡Auch!

La interrupción se dio cuando una joven de cabello negro-grisáceo, con mechones platinados, y ojos ambarinos, y de aparentes diecinueve años, dio un golpe en la cabeza a Jaken.

Tú niña maleducada... –comenzó a regañarla Jaken.

Pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente.

Kikyo... –murmuró Aome alzando la ceja.

¿Qué? –preguntó Kikyo con mirada inocente. –Mam� el malcriado es él, todavía que nosotros venimos a ayudar él se pone a insultar a mi papá. Yo no tengo por qué permitir eso.

Kikyo tiene razón mamá. –dijo un chico.

El chico, de cabello platinado y ojos en un tono ocre, aparentaba unos quince años.

¿Verdad que sí Kei? –preguntó Kikyo orgullosa. -¿Tú que opinas Iza?

Creo que tienes razón. –dijo la más joven.

De cabello negro-grisáceo(parecida a Kikyo pero sin los mechones platinados) y ojos marrón claro, tenía trece años.

A nosotros no nos interesan las tierras de Sesshomaru. –dijo Aome.

¿Entonces que hacen aquí? –preguntó Jaken.

¡Feh! –dijo Inuyasha con desprecio. –Ni que estuviera muy contento de estar aquí.

Pero una mirada de Aome lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Estas también fueron las tierras de mi padre. –dijo Inuyasha. –Y si mi hermano no es lo bastante capaz de protegerlas pues yo sí lo haré.

Jaken no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en que ese hanyou insultaba a su señor, pero tenía que aceptar que Sesshomaru no estaba defendiendo sus tierras, e Inuyasha era el siguiente que podía reclamar el derecho a hacer tal cosa.

¡Cuidado! –se escuchó a uno de los demonios gritar.

Un ataque de energía se dirigía contra ellos.

Jaken ya estaba desesperado, no tenían tiempo para huir a ningún lado.

Cuando de pronto Iza dio un paso al frente y junto las manos, hubo un leve destello y un escudo se materializó alrededor de ellos, repeliendo el ataque.

Jaken se sorprendió bastante y volteó a ver a la joven hanyou que obviamente tenía dotes de sacerdotisa, estaba respirando agitadamente.

¿Estás bien Iza? –preguntó Kei.

De maravilla. –respondió Iza regularizando su respiración. –Sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

Entonces¿Vinimos a platicar o a pelear? –preguntó Kei, cansado de esperar.

Muy cierto. –asintió Inuyasha.

Y sin esperar palabra de Jaken los cinco se lanzaron a la lucha, y tras ellos el ejército de demonios de Oeste, bastante sorprendidos por los recién llegados.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Mientras tanto, en la casa Higurashi. Rin acababa de terminar de vestirse. Llevaba puesto un kimono de seda amarillo pálido con bordados en anaranjado, y cinto blanco. Amarrado a éste llevaba la Tenseiga, además de su látigo al hombro, e iba cubierta por una capa beige. La ropa era parte de lo que se llevara consigo al abandonar el Castillo de Sesshomaru.

Bien... –dijo Rin satisfecha. –Aquí vamos.

Salió silenciosamente de su cuarto, apenas amanecía, nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta, a menos que...

En el momento que Rin entró a la sala las luces se prendieron y ella volteó sorprendida.

¿Sales tan temprano mamÿ –preguntó Rei inocentemente.

Es que voy a dar una vuelta. –mintió Rin.

Una vuelta¿quinientos años al pasado? –preguntó Seth saliendo detrás de su madre.

¡No hagas eso! –lo reprendió Rin.

Sabemos a dónde vas mamá. –le dijo Rei. –Y no te vamos a dejar ir...

No me pueden detener. –los interrumpió Rin.

No, pero no irás sola. –dijo Seth.

Iremos contigo. –agregó Rei.

 Qué! –exclamó Rin.

En ese momento sus hijos dejaron caer los mantos que los estaban cubriendo.

Rei llevaba una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas así como un pantalón en color crema, y encima un kimono de cuello redondo, manga corta y con aberturas por ambos lados, en color rosa, zapatillas crema y su siempre presente mascada blanca completaban el atuendo. Se veía bien.

Seth por su lado llevaba un pantalón negro, y una camisa pegada del mismo color, encima lo que parecía la parte superior de una yukata de hombre, en color morado. Los zapatos eran morados también, y su banda gris seguía cruzando su frente.

Están locos. –sentenció Rin.

No más que tú queriendo regresar a ese lugar. –replicó Seth.

Rin trató de encontrar argumentos para obligarlos a quedarse, pero era imposible. Esos dos eran más necios que ella misma cuando tenía diez años, sabía que la seguirían aún contra su voluntad, así que era mejor que fuera en paz para estar segura de donde andaban.

Está bien. –asintió Rin. –Vámonos ya.

Seth y Rei asintieron y siguieron a su madre.

Aome había dejado un hechizo hecho con ayuda de sus hijas para permitir el paso a Rin y sus hijos de vuelta al Sengoku.

Bien. –dijo Rin –Ahora vayan, yo iré detrás de ustedes.

Sus hijos asintieron y se lanzaron al pozo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Bien. Aquí voy. –se dijo Rin arrojándose también.

Una frase cruzó su mente en el momento que ella traspasó el límite entre ambas épocas.

"Nos volveremos a ver...Sesshomaru..."

* * *

Notas de la autora¡No puedo creer que tenga tantos reviews! (Se pone a saltar y bailar por todo el cuarto) Creo que ni siquiera en el anterior Rin/Sesshomaru que hice me fue tan bien. . Y ya sé que no les gustan los finales como éste pero tenía que terminar el capítulo en algún lado. 

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews. Si, ya sé que Sesshomaru se vio muy maldito con lo que le hizo a Rin, y que se casó con Sanzura y todo eso, pero ya verán en el próximo capi que no es tan malo como parece. Y además, era necesario para que la historia se diera como está planeada. Como verán ya se dieron los primeros indicios de por qué la historia lleva éste título, se irán dando más en los siguientes capítulos.

A las personas que hicieron algunas preguntas sobre ciertos detalles en el prólogo, lamentablemente no les puedo responder en éste momento porque estaría arruinando algunas sorpresas que tendrán en los siguientes capítulos. La historia está planeada para ser corta (entre cinco y siete capis, no más), así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado.

Si les parece que tardo mucho en actualizar en serio discúlpenme. Tengo 18 años, estoy en la universidad (en plena temporada de exámenes), y me es difícil escribir e incluso conectarme al internet muy seguido.

Hubo una persona que me pidió una participación en el fanfic y me incluyó toda una serie de ideas, como verás lamentablemente no podré hacer eso en este fic, pero te prometo que en cuanto me tome un rato libre haré uno así, me gustó la idea.

Finalmente no me queda mas que pedirles que sean tan amables de dejar más reviews, realmente hacen que me den más ganas de escribir, y olvidarme de los problemas de la escuela un rato. Actualizaré tan rápido como pueda, aunque ya saben no tardaré más de dos semanas en hacerlo. Y me esforzaré mucho porque disfruten de ésta historia.

Gracias. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Volver

**Amor Eterno.**

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith **_

_Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess._

**Capítulo 2.- Volver **

Cuando Rin salió del otro lado del pozo Seth la ayudó a escalar hasta la superficie. Al llegar ahí notaron a Rei, que observaba todo a su alrededor, parecía fascinada.

Este lugar es... increíble. –dijo Rei realmente encantada. –Se ve aún más hermoso que en los libros.

Si, muy bonito, pero por si ya se te olvidó hermanita, no vinimos a admirar el paisaje. –le recordó Seth.

Cierto. –asintió Rei.

Bien. –dijo Rin. –Kotori.

La pequeña ave azul que siempre estaba montada en su hombro se elevó un par de metros, se envolvió en un remolino de viento y un segundo después estaba ahí con su verdadera forma, la de un gran pájaro, un Tori.

Wow... –murmuraron Rei y Seth asombrados.

Sólo una vez antes habían visto la verdadera forma de Kotori.

En ese momento escucharon algo extraño. De entre los matorrales salió lo que parecía otro Tori, pero su plumaje negro tenía un tono verdoso, y no volaba bien.

¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Seth.

Está herido. –respondió Rei levantando al ave (en su forma pequeña) entre sus manos. El pájaro empezó a picar levemente una pequeña herida que tenía Rei en su mano, de cuando se había cortado cocinando.

¡Ay! –exclamó Rei soltando al pájaro.

Hubo un remolino de aire y el pájaro creció, un poco más grande que Kotori, su plumaje negro con verde-oscuro, era un macho.

¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rei.

La sangre de demonio tiene propiedades curativas. –explicó Rin. –Es por eso que ustedes, y cualquier otro youkai o hanyou se curan rápidamente. Ese Tori parece que tomó gotas de la sangre de su herida. Y eso detonó la facultad curativa de su propia sangre.

Rei asintió, aunque la verdad no había entendido mucho de lo dicho por su mamá. Lo importante era que el Tori estaba curado y ya.

Akito. –dijo Rei acariciándolo.

El Tori se inclinó.

Rei volteó a ver a su madre con duda.

Te está invitando a que lo montes. –le explicó Rin.

Rei asintió y lo montó. Detrás de ella montó Seth.

Así Akito. –dijo Rei acariciando el cuello del Tori. –Con tu ayuda podremos viajar más rápido.

Akito (así bautizado por Rei) se elevó, seguido de Kotori, quien llevaba a Rin. Y salieron rápidamente en la dirección que Rin indicaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Unos días más tarde llegaron al Monte Hi, donde vivía Totosai, el youkai que forjaba las mejores armas y armaduras de todo el Sengoku.

Así que quiere armas para sus hijos. –dijo Totosai una vez que Rin medio le explicó lo que quería.

Así es, -respondió Rin. –Espadas.

Bien, es trabajo fácil. –le aseguró Totosai. –Las puedo tener listas para mañana mismo. Puede quedarse, usted y sus hijos, mientras tanto.

Bien. –aceptó Rin.

Mientras tanto Seth y Rei estaban practicando artes marciales. Kotori y Akito parecían disfrutar su mutua compañía.

¿Desea éstas armas para ir a pelear al Oeste? –preguntó Totosai.

Rin volteó a verlo en silencio, disimulando muy bien la sorpresa de que el armero conociera sus intenciones.

No se sorprenda mi señora. –le dijo Totosai. –Usted me está pidiendo armas para dos adolescentes que según veo tienen mucha habilidad. Por su actitud deduzco que es muy importante y urgente. Y en este momento el único lugar donde puede ser urgente la ayuda para pelear es en Oeste.

No veo por qué deba ser urgente. –dijo Rin tratando de aparentar indiferencia. –El Señor de esas tierras es muy poderoso, seguramente podría destruir a todos sus enemigos con un solo movimiento.

Seguramente podría. –asintió Totosai. –Si tan solo él estuviera peleando.

¿Qué? –preguntó Rin, esta vez sin preocuparse por ocultar su sorpresa. -¿A qué se refiere?

A lo mismo que usted se está imaginando mi señora. –le dijo Totosai. –Desde que inició la guerra, hace unos meses, el Gran Señor Sesshomaru se ha negado a pelear. Dicen algunos que ya nada le importa, ni siquiera la vida misma.

Pero yo creí que tenían tierras que cuidar, y una familia. –dijo Rin.

Así es. –asintió Totosai. –Pero tal parece que nada de eso le importa.

¿Desde cuándo está así? –preguntó Rin con ansiedad, realmente quería, necesitaba saberlo.

Totosai notó la aprensión en su voz, se imaginó que era alguien que apreciaba mucho a Sesshomaru, quizá un ex-sirviente suyo.

Tal parece que los problemas empezaron desde el mismo día en que se casó con la Princesa Sanzura. –respondió Totosai. –Dicen algunos que durante el festejo de la boda él estaba más preocupado por alguien que parecía haber desaparecido.

Rin se quedó atónita, ella estaba casi segura que la única persona que se había desaparecido ese día había sido ella. ¿Sería posible que...?

"No..." se dijo Rin. "Es imposible."

Dicen algunos de la servidumbre. –le dijo Totosai en tono de chisme. –Que esa noche él no desposó a la princesa. Que así transcurrió algo de tiempo. La Princesa Sanzura ya era considerada la Dama y Señora del Oeste, y sin embargo los sirvientes susurraban en voz baja que su señor aún no la había reclamado como su pareja. Además que él desaparecía muy seguido, buscando algo muy preciado que había perdido.

Rin casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

Finalmente, después de cinco años la Princesa dio a luz a un hijo. –siguió el armero. –Y ahí fue donde de nuevo empezaron los rumores.

Rin lo miró extrañada.

Todo primogénito de un demonio debe llevar la misma marca del padre, un sello de que es el hijo legítimo, el heredero. –explicó Totosai. –El príncipe Shin no lleva la Marca del Señor Sesshomaru.

La marca... –murmuró Rin.

Por un momento volteó a ver a sus hijos en silencio. Y éstos voltearon a verla, parecían haberse dado perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su madre. Y de pronto Seth empezó a pelear con más fiereza, mientras Rei se esforzaba por calmarlo.

Dicen que aún hoy, nada le importa al Señor Sesshomaru. –siguió Totosai. –Que es por eso que nunca se une a la lucha. Siempre encerrado en su propia habitación. Nadie ha podido lograr que salga...

Rin asintió, y se ofreció a preparar la cena, un favor a Totosai por el esfuerzo que éste hacía para tener las espadas listas lo más pronto posible.

Y por más que Rin trataba de distraerse no lo conseguía, la duda la carcomía.

"¿Será cierto todo lo que me han dicho?" se preguntaba ella. "¿Que Sesshomaru me buscó¿Que esperó por mí¿Qué nada le importa desde que yo me fui?" suspiró tristemente. "¿O es acaso sólo mi sobre-activa mente, que desea creer que aún después de quince años aún tengo esperanza?"

Seth sólo miraba a su madre apretando los puños, clavándose las uñas, haciendo sus palmas sangrar.

Calma Seth, calma. –le dijo Rei con suavidad.

Es que no es justo Rei. No es justo. –se quejó Seth, un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. -¿Por qué mamá tiene que sufrir tanto por él?

Porque así es el verdadero amor. –respondió Rei con un suspiro.

Él no la ama a ella. –replicó Seth entre dientes.

Eso lo sé, y ella también lo sabe. –dijo Rei con dulzura. Volteó a ver a su mamá con una sonrisa triste. –Y aún así, ella nunca va a dejar de amarlo.

Seth sólo negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba para nada la situación a la que se estaba sometiendo su madre, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarla. Había sido Rin quien decidiera volver al Sengoku, Rei y Seth no podían detenerla, lo único que podían hacer era estar ahí para ella...como siempre.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Totosai les tuvo las armas listas. Rin decidió partir de inmediato en dirección al Oeste.

Si queremos ser realmente de alguna ayuda debemos darnos prisa. –les dijo Rin a sus hijos.

Tía Aome y su familia ya están allÂ verdad? –preguntó Rei.

Si. –respondió Rin. –Ya deben haberse unido a la lucha, y nosotros debemos alcanzarlos, aunque nos tomará unos días.

Entonces debemos apresurarnos. –dijo Seth con seriedad.

Si, -dijo Rei con picardía. –Ya sabemos que quieres ver a Iza.

Un ligero rubor llegó a las mejillas de Seth, quien se limitó a voltear la cara, mientras su hermana casi se cae del Tori por la risa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Una mañana la Princesa Sanzura corría por todo el castillo.

¡Shin! –llamaba ella con desesperación. -¡Shin¿Dónde estás!

Pero el pequeño príncipe-demonio, de nueve años, no aparecía por ningún lado. Y esto parecía preocupar cada vez más a su madre. Ya todos los sirvientes la ayudaban a buscar, y aún nada.

Jaken decidió ir a informar a su Señor Sesshomaru de la desaparición del pequeño demonio.

Mi señor. –dijo el pequeño demonio-sapo.

Hmmm... –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo que su señor.

El príncipe Shin ha desaparecido mi señor. –le informó Jaken. –No está en ninguna parte del castillo y...

 NO!

El grito de desesperación se escuchó en todo el castillo, y varios kilómetros a la redonda.

La princesa Sanzura se encontraba a las puertas del castillo del Oeste, observando la batalla que se sucedía a unos metros, y no muy lejos de ahí...su hijo.

Justo en ese momento uno de los demonios enemigos pareció notar al pequeño príncipe y se dirigió contra él.

Sanzura estaba desesperada, sin saber qué hacer.

Los soldados del Oeste habían escuchado el llamado de su Señora, pero el pequeño príncipe estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

El demonio alzó su espada contra Shin, Sanzura se medio-cubrió el rostro con espanto. Pero entonces notó algo: en el último momento, una figura de ropajes claros pasó corriendo a velocidad increíble, alzó al pequeño y corrió lejos del lugar.

¿Eh? –preguntó Sanzura sorprendida.

¡Hey tú! –gritó una voz femenina con autoridad. -¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer, montada sobre lo que parecía un majestuoso Tori, látigo en mano.

Rin... –murmuró Aome, aliviada de que finalmente hubiera llegado.

Entonces sus hijas voltearon a un lado y vieron, junto a un árbol detenerse a la figura que acababa de salvar a Shin, era Rei. Y junto a ella desmontó su hermano.

¡Seth! –llamó Iza sonriente.

Vaya, ni en medio de una batalla deja de pensar en su novio. –la molestó Kei.

Iza se puso de todos los tonos de rojo.

No te golpeo sólo porque tengo que ahorrar fuerzas. –le dijo Iza entre dientes.

En ese momento el demonio que había tratado de matar a Shin intentó atacar a Rin. Ésta descendió de Kotori de un brinco y respondió al ataque.

Seth de inmediato desenvainó su nueva espada y se dispuso a apoyar a su madre.

¡No! –le dijo Rin. –Cuida a tu hermana.

Seth asintió y empezó a combatir a todos los demonios que se acercaban a su hermana.

Mientras que Rei con un brazo cargaba a Shin y con el otro maniobraba con la espada, atacando a los poco que lograban acercarse.

Rin peleaba con gran habilidad, cosa que tenía realmente sorprendidos a los enemigos, quienes al final optaron por retirarse.

La Princesa Sanzura se acercó a ellos.

¡Hijo! –exclamó.

Rei le entregó al pequeño Shin a la vez que hacía una reverencia y retrocedía donde su madre.

Muchísimas gracias. –dijo Sanzura con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo podré pagarles?

No hace falta. –negó Rei.

Hicimos esto porque así lo quisimos. –agregó Rin. –Fue un placer ayudar.

En ese momento vio a Sesshomaru salir del castillo.

Niños, vámonos. –indicó Rin dándose la vuelta.

Al ver Seth a quien se acercaba no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre. Tanto él como Rei la siguieron de inmediato.

En ese momento Sesshomaru llegó junto a Sanzura.

"Percibo el aroma, pero ¿Dónde estÿ" se preguntaba él.

¿Sesshomaru? –preguntó Sanzura sorprendida.

A decir verdad todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que su Señor finalmente había salido de su habitación.

¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Si. –le respondió Sanzura abrazando a Shin. –Todo está bien.

Sesshomaru seguía volteando en todas direcciones, buscando desesperadamente algo que no podía encontrar.

Mi señor... –llamó Jaken.

Volvamos adentro. –ordenó Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta.

Todos los siguieron.

Mientras tanto Aome, Inuyasha y sus hijos se acercaron a donde Rin y sus hijos se habían detenido, a unos metros del Castillo.

¡Seth! –exclamó Iza lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

Seth la cargó con una sonrisa, algo raro en él (por mucho que lo quiera negar salió al padre), la besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

No coman pan frente a los pobres. –se quejó Kikyo.

Era una frase de la época de su madre que había aprendido.

¿Tú de que te quejas si ya hasta te vas a casar con Kohaku? –preguntó Iza sin separarse de Seth.

Kohaku, llamado así en recuerdo al fallecido hermano de Sango, el mayor de los hijos de Sango y Miroku, estaba comprometido con Kikyo desde hacía unos meses, se casarían en cuanto ella cumpliera los veinte años.

Si. –asintió Kikyo. –Dijo que no podría venir a ayudarnos porque tenía que acompañar a sus padres a visitar la tumba de su tío.

Los demás asintieron.

Sabes que no te puedes quedar aquí. –le dijo Aome a Rin. –Es peligroso.

El peligro me es indiferente. –replicó Rin con sencillez. –Pero realmente si quisiera entrar al castillo, ver a Jaken y a otros de los sirvientes, no los he visto en tanto tiempo.

Verlo a él. –dijo Aome.

No. –se negó Rin.

Aunque esa era una mentira que ni ella misma creía.

¿Qué crees que diga cuando vea a tus hijos? –preguntó Inuyasha.

No lo sé. –respondió Rin. –Lo más probable es que piense que me casé con alguien más. Y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. No vine aquí a reclamar tener hijos de él, nada de él me interesa ya.

Y sin embargo viniste a ayudar. –le insistió Aome.

Rin prefirió quedarse callada.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Esa noche la mayoría ya estaban listos para la cena. Inuyasha y su familia fueron los últimos en entrar. Por increíble que parezca Sesshomaru no se había quejado ni una sola vez de compartir la mesa con su medio-hermano y la familia de éste, parecía que prefería ignorarlos; aunque en ésta ocasión alzó la cabeza en cuanto los vio entrar, y no precisamente por su hermano...

Buenas noches. –dijo Aome con una inclinación al entrar.

Detrás de ella hicieron su entrada Rin, Rei y Seth.

Ah, he ahí a la salvadora de mi hijo. –dijo Sanzura poniéndose de pie en señal de agradecimiento y respeto. –Muchísimas gracias.

Fue un placer. –respondió Rei.

Varios de los demonios ahí presentes parecieron sorprenderse, pues si bien la joven tenía toda la apariencia de una humana, igual que los demás recién llegados, hablaba la lengua de los demonios con bastante fluidez.

Seth se imaginaba lo que los presentes pensaban; tanto él como su hermana habían aprendido el lenguaje de los demonios desde pequeños, su madre les decía que era una clave para hablar sólo entre ellos tres, que nadie más los entendiera, ya que crecieron les explicó la verdad sobre lo que hablaban.

Mientras los demás se preguntaban quienes serían los recién llegados, Sesshomaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rin. Si bien no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera ella, los ojos eran los mismos a los que recordaba, y el aroma...

Rin tampoco podía dejar de verlo ahí, esa mirada que él tenía; ella lo conocía también que con sólo verlo a los ojos podía entender lo que él quería, y esa mirada le decía que él quería una explicación, quería saber por qué ella había huido años atrás.

Seth empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo en el momento que notó lo que ocurría, Iza a su lado murmuraba cosas en el lenguaje humano para calmarlo.

¿Puedo saber el nombre de los que nos ayudaron tanto el día de hoy? –pidió Sanzura.

Desde luego mi señora. –dijo Rei con una sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Rei, éste es mi hermano Seth, y mi madre...Rin.

Mientras que la cara de Sesshomaru pasó a mostrar un shock total, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Así que, sin más ni más, se puso de pie y se retiró, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir excepto: muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que a todos les guste este nuevo capítulo, la inspiración me está llegando en serio, aunque también me estoy esforzando en avanzar una historia que tengo que no es fanfic. Y como además voy a salir de vacaiones un fin... bueno, les prometo que en a más tardar dos semanas tendrán el próximo capi, que por cierto será el más importante de toda la historia. 

Esto es todo por ahora. Por favor no olviden dejar reviews.

Gracias.


	4. Aún te Amo

**Amor Eterno.**

_Autora: Princess Lalaith _

Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess.

Summary: "Es que yo lo amo...y creí que él también me amaba." Dos noches de pasión, un corazón roto y un abandono. ¿Quince años después habrá manera de sanar las heridas? "Nada es eterno Rin." "Mi amor por ti si."

**Advertencia: En una parte de éste capítulo se usarán unas expresiones algo fuertes que podrían no ser bien vistas por personas algo susceptibles. No son groserías y sin embargo por el tema que tratan se considera fuerte.**

_Capítulo 3.- Aún te amo _

Sanzura no podía entender a qué se debía la súbita decisión de Sesshomaru de retirarse.

Rin, que si lo entendía perfectamente suspiró con un dejo de tristeza.

"Pero así tiene que ser." Pensó. "Tú no puedes saber la verdad."

Pero bueno, siéntense. Compartan la cena con nosotros. –los invitó Sanzura.

Rin asintió, ella y sus hijos ocuparon lugares al lado opuesto de la princesa, junto a Inuyasha y su familia.

Quisiera saber¿Qué los hizo venir a ayudarnos? –preguntó Sanzura.

Aome es parte de nuestra familia. –explicó Rei. –Por ella supimos lo que ocurría y decidimos venir.

Y su hermano y madre no supieron si se refería a la fingida parentela que usaban en el futuro, o la parentela real que había entre ellos (Inuyasha, esposo de Aome y hermano de Sesshomaru...)

Ya veo. –dijo Sanzura.

Ustedes parecen humanos, y sin embargo hablan muy bien el idioma de los demonios. –dijo uno de los demonios ahí presentes.

Somos humanos. –aseguró Seth.

Una gran mentira; Que nadie descubría gracias a que él y su hermana habían aprendido a ocultar su aura demoniaca.

Ellos saben él lenguaje porque yo se los enseñé. –explicó Rin. –Y yo lo aprendí pues hace tiempo serví en éste castillo.

¿En serio? –preguntó Sanzura con curiosidad. –No te recuerdo.

Eso fue mi señora porque yo me marché poco antes de su boda con el Señor Sesshomaru. –respondió Rin.

"O más precisa...el día de su boda." Agregó Rin mentalmente.

Sanzura observó a Rin en silencio por unos momentos, notaba algo raro en ella, pero no sabía precisar qué era. Rin notó su mirada, pero prefirió evadirla, rezando porque la princesa no notara el particular olor que tenía impregnado en su piel desde hacía década y media.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Esa noche a Rin y sus hijos les fueron asignadas habitaciones en el mismo pasillo que Inuyasha y su familia.

Rin aprovechó cuando sus sentidos le indicaron que todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios para ir silenciosamente a su anterior dormitorio. Ahí estuvo un rato, simplemente observando su entorno. Recordando lo ocurrido la última noche que había pasado ahí:

Flashback

Ella estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a quien estaba en la puerta.

¿Señor Sesshomaru? –preguntó ella con duda.

Pero lo que realmente la dejó sin habla fue cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella, empujándola contra la pared.

¿Qué...? –comenzó ella.

Pero no pudo terminar, porque un segundo después Sesshomaru la estaba besando con una pasión y un deseo que la hizo perder el piso y casi la razón, casi.

Fin del Flashback

Ella había intentado de todo para resistirse, pero al final sus sentimientos por su señor pudieron más. Y por segunda vez en las últimas semanas se dejó llevar por la pasión que nacía en ella cada vez que Sesshomaru la tocaba.

"Nunca pude decirte, cuan a gusto me sentí en tus brazos." Pensó Rin tristemente, abrazándose a si misma. "Nunca pude explicarte, cuanto te necesito a mi lado..." suspiró tristemente, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

En ese momento la puerta se cerró suavemente a sus espaldas.

Rin de inmediato se levantó y se giró, reprochándose mentalmente porque no había notado ni siquiera cuando la puerta se había abierto.

¿Quién...? –comenzó ella.

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque sintió como Sesshomaru la besó.

Pero ella no iba a ceder...no ésta vez. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y voluntad se separó de él.

¿Qué haces? –preguntó él.

Lo que debí hacer hace quince años. –replicó ella con la indiferencia con la que normalmente él se expresaba, aunque en el caso de ella sólo fuera actuada.

Hace quince años... –comenzó Sesshomaru.

Hace quince años fue un error. –lo interrumpió Rin.

No lo dejó hablar, sabía que si lo hacía perdería la razón, y la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, y no podía darse ese lujo. Ahora estaba arriesgando más que un sentimiento, había más que su corazón por perder.

Hace quince años era débil, estaba deslumbrada por su presencia. Ahora es diferente. –sentenció Rin con más frialdad de la que pretendía. –Las cosas han cambiado. Usted tiene una familia.

Tú también. –replicó él, aunque no era un reproche, parecía más una petición, le estaba suplicando una explicación.

Y es por eso que esto no puede ser. –dijo Rin con seriedad. –Debo irme.

Pasó junto a él rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él la detuvo, le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, eso era algo que no quería, que nunca haría.

Pero Rin estaba decidida a no ceder, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, y rompiera lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, tenía que resistir. Movió su brazo bruscamente, liberándose de Sesshomaru, y sin siquiera voltear abandonó el cuarto.

Y Sesshomaru se quedó ahí, aspirando el aroma de ella que permanecía en la habitación, que siempre había estado ahí. La razón por la que él no había permitido que nadie más ocupara ese cuarto, para poder tener algo que le recordara a ella, aunque sólo fuera vagamente; algo que le recordara a esa noche, la última donde se sintió verdaderamente feliz:

Flashback

Tiene que detenerse. Por favor. –pidió Rin, sentía que no podría seguir resistiéndose mucho más.

No me digas que no quieres esto porque no te creeré. –le dijo Sesshomaru besando su piel. –Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Y fue lo último que se dijo antes que perdieran el control y nuevamente se dejaran llevar por los sentimientos. Sentimientos que Sesshomaru nunca antes había sentido, y no creyó llegar a sentir jamás.

Fin del Flashback

Ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerse, por detenerlos a ambos, pero no había nada que hacer. Era increíble cómo justo el día antes de su boda él había sentido esa increíble necesidad de volver a sentirla, como la noche en que ella le confesó que lo amaba. Una noche que él nunca olvidaría.

Y sin embargo algo era diferente ahora... ella. Ahora ella diferente, y mucho. Aunque él seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Y después de todo lo sentido, todo lo ocurrido él aún no podía dejarse de preguntar¿Cómo habían terminado así?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A la mañana siguiente Rin fue a la cocina en un intento para ayudar. Aunque los sirvientes se negaron rotundamente, aún los que ya la conocían, insistiendo que ella era una invitada, ya no más una sirvienta.

Entonces encontró a Jaken.

¡Rin! –exclamó Jaken sorprendido, había estado muy ocupado el día anterior para verla.

¡Jaken! –exclamó Rin abrazándolo y alzándolo, comportándose como si de nuevo fuera la pequeña niña que tanto peleaba con él.

Suéltame niña, que me estás dejando sin aire. –se quejó Jaken.

Rin obedeció y lo devolvió al suelo, encuclillándose para quedar a la misma altura del demonio-sapo.

Ya no soy una niña Jaken. –dijo ella con suavidad.

Eso salta a la vista. –dijo Jaken sonriendo. –Nunca imaginé volver a verte.

Yo tampoco. –respondió Rin con sinceridad. –Créeme cuando te digo que nunca tuve la intención de volver. Pero cuando Aome me contó lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, un sentimiento muy fuerte se apoderó de mi y no me pude resistir. –lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se negaba a llorar.

No sé si sea buena idea que hayas vuelto Rin. –dijo Jaken con tristeza notando el estado en que ella se encontraba.

Yo tampoco lo sé Jaken. –replicó Rin. –Pero es que tenía que volver. En el fondo no puedo vivir sin él. Aún cuando sé que él me dejó una vez, que ahora es otra la que ocupa mi lugar en su cama, una parte de mí conserva la esperanza de que no sea así en su mente.

Ni es así en su cama. –replicó Jaken, no supo por qué lo dijo, algo dentro de él le obligó a hacérselo saber, como si fuera muy importante que ella, entre todas las personas, lo supiera.

Rin se quedó extrañada, no supo cómo reaccionar, preguntándose si Jaken se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero el demonio no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en eso:

Y sin embargo tú también tienes ya a alguien. –le dijo Jaken.

Eso jamás. –dijo Rin con firmeza.

Pero...tus hijos... –murmuró Jaken confundido.

Pero Rin no dijo ya más nada, y se retiró en silencio, dejando a Jaken en sus cavilaciones.

Espera... Entonces eso significa... –murmuró Jaken pensativo. Reaccionó, todo encajó en su mente en ese momento, volteó de golpe y la llamó: -No puede ser... ¡Rin!

Pero la joven mujer no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo, porque continuó su paso firme y silencioso, alejándose de él.

Dejando a un pequeño demonio-sapo con la mente llena de pensamientos revueltos, y con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron de la manera más extraña que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Una batalla tras otra; donde ésta vez, para asombro de todos los presentes, Sesshomaru participaba. Los enemigos cada vez más sorprendidos por las increíbles habilidades demostradas por los recién llegados 'humanos'; además de la familia de hanyous y sacerdotisas que llegaran una semana antes.

Cuando no estaban en el campo de batalla Rin ponía todo de su parte para mantenerse tan alejada como fuera posible de Sesshomaru, quien en más de una ocasión trató de hablar con ella, pero ella conocía tan bien el castillo que no le era difícil alejarse de él.

Los demás habitantes del castillo continuaban con sus actividades normales, no parecían percatarse de lo que ocurría entre su señor y una de las recién llegadas.

Pero era diferente con la Princesa Sanzura, porque ella si notaba las extrañas actitudes de su 'esposo', y una de las recién llegadas. Además que desde el primer día había podido percibir en Rin algo que no terminaba de entender.

Seth estaba muy molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, pues él si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ésta vez Rei tenía la ayuda de Iza para calmar a su hermano.

Inuyasha y Aome sólo observaban la situación en silencio, preguntándose cuanto aguantarían la tensión, después de todo: "La verdad se sabe tarde o temprano."

Una verdad que Jaken ya había podido deducir, pero quería esclarecer con Rin antes de dirigirse a su amo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Finalmente un día Jaken encontró a Rin cuando ésta estaba practicando un poco en el jardín. La observó por largo rato, desde atrás de un árbol. Mientras ella practicaba.

Sé que estás ahí Jaken. –dijo ella guardando su látigo y sentándose a la sombra de un árbol. –Sal.

Jaken obedeció y fue junto a ella.

He notado que rehuyes del Sr. Sesshomaru. –dijo Jaken directamente.

No quiero que se repita el mismo error de hace años. –dijo Rin secamente.

Ella sabía que no hacían falta más explicaciones. Jaken sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Lo que dijiste el otro día...sobre tus hijos... –comenzó Jaken, sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

Es cierto. –lo cortó Rin.

Jaken trató de replantear la pregunta, creyendo que ella no había entendido.

Lo que pensaste en ese momento, es completamente cierto. –dijo ella.

Pero...¿Cómo? –preguntó Jaken. -¿Por qué?

Aunque él haya decidido ignorarme y elegir a otra, eso no borra lo que hizo primero. –dijo Rin. –Yo le pertenezco a mi Señor Sesshomaru, a él y a nadie más. Nadie más se me ha acercado, ni me ha tocado, ni lo hará jamás.

Jaken quedó realmente sorprendido por las palabras de ella. Cualquiera en su lugar ya hubiera buscado a alguien más para calmar su soledad, pero no ella, no Rin. Ella se mantenía fiel a su señor, fiel a la promesa de ser solamente suya.

Él lo tiene que saber. –le dijo Jaken.

Y fue hasta ese momento que Rin lo vio a los ojos.

Jamás. –dijo ella con una firmeza y decisión que él nunca había notado en ella.

Pero... –comenzó Jaken.

No. –insistió Rin. –Él jamás deberá saberlo. ¿Me entiendes Jaken? Jamás.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Jaken. –Él merece saber, y tú tienes derecho a reclamar un lugar.

Yo ya lo dije antes, yo no vine a reclamar nada. –respondió Rin calma. –Y acerca de derechos que él pueda tener... nada le ha pasado a nadie durante los últimos quince años porque él no lo sepa, y no va a pasar porque así siga. –suspiró. –Entiende Jaken. Yo sólo vine a ayudar en ésta guerra, porque en el fondo él me importa mucho, nunca me va a dejar de importar, pero yo no pretendo conseguir nada al estar aquí con mis hijos. Ellos vinieron sólo a apoyarme. Volveremos a casa en cuanto todo esto acabe.

¿Ellos lo saben? –preguntó Jaken.

Si. –respondió Rin sencillamente. –Y su opinión es la misma. Si ya hemos vivido perfectamente bien nosotros solos todos éstos años, no necesitamos a nadie más.

Estás siendo injusta Rin. –le reprochó Jaken con calma. –Con esos niños, pero en especial contigo misma.

Ya te lo dije Jaken. –dijo Rin. –Yo no he venido aquí a recamar nada. Ni a quitarle su lugar a nadie. Sólo ayudaré en lo que necesiten, y después desapareceré.

Con eso ella dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó, dejando a un Jaken aún más confundido y pensativo que la última vez.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Rin y sus hijos. Ahora se encontraban en la batalla más difícil de todas. Pues el líder enemigo finalmente había aparecido. Un demonio del Clan Serpiente, que deseaba conquistar las tierras de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha y Aome peleaban en equipo, Kikyo y Kei cada uno por su lado, Iza y Seth lado a lado, aunque éste último tampoco descuidaba a su hermana Rei. Y Rin al frente, muy cerca de Sesshomaru, azotando y matando a todo aquel que se atrevía a desafiarla.

De pronto el enemigo lanzó un ataque muy poderoso, el escudo de Iza se derrumbó, hiriéndola a ella levemente, y en el deseo de Seth de ayudar a su novia, descuidó a su hermana.

Un demonio lanzó un ataque directo sobre Rei, tirándola al suelo.

¡Rei! –exclamó Rin.

Pero Rei se puso de pie, ignorando la herida en su sien que sangraba un poco, y el hecho de que su mascada se acababa de soltar. Revelando su brillante cabello negro y mechones más claros, y una extraña marca en su frente, cubierta aún en su mayor parte por el fleco.

Estoy harto. –dijo Seth en ese momento lanzando una poderosa estocada contra quien se había atrevido a herir a su hermana.

El demonio serpiente no duró más de cinco segundos.

Y entonces varios de los presentes notaron algo realmente extraño, y es que en el momento que Seth enfureció, sus ojos ambarinos se tornaron de un deslumbrante dorado. Y un misterioso sello pareció brillar a través de la pañoleta en su cabeza.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Rin por un momento, esperando una explicación por parte de ésta. Pero ella simplemente volvió a la lucha.

"Ya se dio cuenta." Pensó Aome al notar la actitud de ambos.

Estaba por hacérselo ver a su esposo cuando algo llamó la atención de todos.

¡No¡Suéltenme! –gritaba una mujer.

Era Sanzura, llevada por uno de los demonios.

Rin se sorprendió¿En qué momento había ella salido del castillo y por qué?

Y ese descuido fue suficiente, otro demonio la sujetó fuertemente a ella.

Todos los demás se detuvieron al instante.

Escoja. –le dijo el líder de los demonios a Sesshomaru. –La Sra. De las Tierras de Oeste, o la heroína humana.

Muchos voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, lo más lógico sería que escogiera la princesa Sanzura, pero en su situación realmente necesitaban a Rin.

Yo no necesito que nadie decida por mí. –dijo Rin con firmeza.

Le clavó las uñas al enemigo, luego lo pateó con fuerza, y con una llave lo dejó en el suelo. Después procedió a usar su látigo par atacar al otro demonio y liberar a la princesa Sanzura.

Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo sola. –agregó Rin en posición de ataque.

Muchos de los presentes quedaron realmente sorprendidos con eso.

Seth, Rei, cubran a la princesa de vuelta al castillo. –indicó Rin.

Pero mamá... –comenzó Rei.

Obedezcan. –dijo Rin.

Rei asintió.

Sanzura empezó a caminar, Rei frente a ella abriendo camino, y Seth detrás, matando a los que se atrevían a intentar seguirlos.

Sesshomaru seguía peleando, tratando de acercarse a Rin, de obligarla a que ella le explicarla lo que acababa de notar en los dos muchachos.

Rin sabía lo que él quería, por eso no dejaba pelear, y hacía todo lo posible por no quedar muy cerca del Demonio.

Kikyo peleaba junto con el resto del ejército, igual que sus padres. Iza estaba en el suelo, semi-inconsciente, Kei la protegía mientras se recuperaba.

"Ya casi." Pensaba Rin. "Sólo tenemos que seguir un poco más."

Si matamos al líder el resto no sabrá que hacer, habremos ganado. –dijo Inuyasha a su esposa.

Aome asintió, completamente de acuerdo con él.

Kikyo sacó su arco y preparó una flecha sagrada, iba a intentar matarlo así, cuando de pronto un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, obligándola a soltar el arco.

Éste frío... –murmuró ella con miedo. –Algo muy malo está a punto de suceder.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver algo muy peligroso. Un demonio se dirigía donde Sesshomaru por detrás, con su espada al frente y el gran Lord parecía no haberlo sentido aún; nadie mas que Kikyo parecía percatarse del peligro que los rodeaba.

 Cuidado! –gritó Kikyo con desesperación.

Pero aún así, ya era demasiado tarde para que alguien matara al demonio. Y sin embargo, una persona pudo reaccionar a tiempo, protegiendo a Sesshomaru.

 NO! –gritó Seth girándose en ese momento.

 MAMÁ! –gritó Rei desesperada.

Sanzura observaba la escena estupefacta, sin saber que decir o que hacer; no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Nadie se esperaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Rin cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente a Sesshomaru, con una espada atravesando su cuerpo por atrás.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía, Rin lo había salvado, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Ella había protegido a Sesshomaru, aunque le costara su vida.

¿Por qué? –fue lo único que Sesshomaru consiguió pronunciar.

Porque...aún te amo... –murmuró Rin, tan bajo que sólo él la escuchó, antes de desplomarse al suelo.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como habrán visto ésta vez puse una pequeña advertencia al principio, me pareció necesario porque quizá algunas personas pudieran considerar como 'fuerte' la manera en que se expresa Rin cuando habla con Jaken (especialmente una cierta frasecita por ahí). 

Bueno, yo dije que éste era el mejor capi del fic porque considero que aquí se muestra mucho los sentimientos de los personajes, y los cambios que hubieron en esos quince años, y el clímax al demostrar Rin cuán grande es su amor por Sesshomaru.

Quizá algunos prefieran el capi que va a seguir, donde finalmente van a salir a la superficie los secretos guardados por Rin y sus hijos y veremos como reacciona Sesshomaru a lo que Rin acaba de hacer por él. ¿Alguien se imagina cuánto poder van a tener los hijos de Sesshomaru?... Pronto lo sabrán.


	5. Una Última Oportunidad

**Amor Eterno.**

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith **_

_Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess._

**Capítulo 4.- Última Oportunidad. **

El momentáneo silencio de estupor fue roto por un grito desgarrador:

¡NOOOOO! –gritó Rei desesperada.

Ella y su hermano, corrieron a una velocidad sobrehumana, hasta llegar junto a su madre. Rei de inmediato le buscó el pulso, la respiración, algún signo vital, pero nada, no había nada.

¡NO¡Mamá! –gritó Rei desesperándose aún más.

Cuando alzó el rostro vieron que estaba bañada en lágrimas, y sus ojos, destellaban de un hermoso tono dorado.

Seth por su parte alzó la espada, lo que parecía un gruñido pareció surgir de su garganta en el momento que alzó su espada y sin medir palabra decapitó a aquel que se había atrevido a herir a su madre.

Ambos hermanos, con los ojos dorados, empezaron a desprender un aura de gran poder que dejó a todos realmente sorprendidos.

Rei empezó a moverse a una velocidad aún mayor a la acostumbrada, esquivando enemigos y matando a diestra y siniestra; entre el movimiento, su cabello volaba, y se distinguía con mayor claridad el extraño símbolo que adornaba su frente. Además que sus uñas parecían haberse afilado, como delicadas garras, y su agilidad parecía haber mejorado.

Seth por su parte se arrancó la pañoleta de la cabeza, dejando libre su larga (para un chico) cabellera gris-plata, y un símbolo muy parecido al que lucía su hermana, en la frente. Sus músculos parecieron remarcarse en ese momento, y su fuerza y rapidez (ya bastante considerables) aumentaron aún más.

Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil, sus sospechas aumentando a cada momento, esos chicos tenían algo que Rin no le había dicho.

Los demás a su alrededor no entendían.

Excepto Sanzura, quien entendía perfectamente lo que los símbolos en las frentes de esos chicos significaban.

Uno de los demonios-serpiente blandió un sable contra Rei, era muy rápido para que ella tuviera tiempo de sacar su propia espada. Y entonces ella hizo algo que sacó exclamaciones de casi todos los presentes. Juntando sus manos frente a sí en el último momento, detuvo el filo de la espada con las palmas. Todos la miraban en silencio; el movimiento que acababa de hacer era muy temerario, difícil, casi imposible. Se requería mucha fuerza y precisión, cualquier error podía costarle al valiente un brazo o incluso la vida. Y ella parecía haberlo hecho con tal facilidad... Y para acabar Rei hizo un movimiento duro, partiendo la espada, para luego patear al enemigo lejos.

De pronto algo más sorprendió todos los presentes, y cambió su objeto de atención. Cuando Seth alzó su brazo y lo movió, el mismo movimiento de cuando su madre blandiera el látigo; y un látigo pareció surgir de sus dedos, un látigo que de un color verde y que al enredarse en los enemigos provocaba que la carne de éstos se pudriera, era como un rápido veneno.

Ese poder que sólo surgía de Seth cuando él se enfurecía, cuando perdía el control. La razón por la cual Rei siempre lo calmaba, ella era la única que podía.

Y en ese momento Rei miró a Seth.

"Mamá dijo que no debíamos usar éstos poderes frente a otros, menos si éstos eran demonios, pues todo se sabría." Pensó Rei. Entonces volteó a ver a su madre inerte en el suelo. "Pero ahora ya nada de eso importa."

Y como si eso determinara la decisión más importante Rei dio un salto muy alto, y mientras descendía hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco. Sus uñas brillaron levemente, antes de salir disparadas de éstas lo que parecían agujas verdes, venenosas, que al contacto con cualquier cosa la derretían, corroían como un poderoso ácido.

Éstos dos ataques parecieron terminar de aclarar las mentes de algunos de los presentes. Quienes apenas si podían creer lo que tenían frente a sí.

No puede ser... –murmuró uno.

Pero es la única explicación. –susurró otro.

Entonces ellos no son humanos. –dedujo un tercero.

Son demonios. –agregó uno más.

Hijos de Sesshomaru. –sentenció Sanzura, y por alguna extraña razón, su voz no mostraba lástima o tristeza alguna.

Los Príncipes del Oeste. –sentenció Jaken admirado.

En ese momento Rei y Seth quedaron lado a lado, con la guardia en alto, preparados para el siguiente movimiento.

Ya se dieron cuenta. –dijo Rei en voz baja.

Seth simplemente se encogió de hombros, le tenía sin cuidado.

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque, una fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y sincronía tan perfectas, como no se habían visto jamás antes. Los enemigos fueron cayendo uno por uno, destazados por las espadas, o destruidos por los ataques.

El poder que esos dos tenían era tanto, que eran un peligro para todo el que los rodeaba. Seth, casi siempre molesto, podía perder el control fácilmente, y era por eso que su hermana Rei siempre estaba cerca para calmarlo, pues si no lo hacía Seth podía acabar destruyendo algo o peor...matando a alguien. Sin embargo ahora Rei no tenía ninguna intención de calmar a su hermano, ella misma había perdido el control, no dejaban de pelear, sólo una idea en su mente: venganza.

Finalmente los hermanos volvieron a detener su ataque. Espadas alzadas, pensando cómo terminar la batalla de una buena vez.

Y fue en ese momento que Sesshomaru finalmente se movió. Acomodándose entre los dos hermanos desenvainó su espada: Tokijin y la alzó.

Fue como si se pusieran de acuerdo en silencio, los tres al mismo tiempo, un movimiento en el aire, y el corte pareció liberar todo el poder guardado en las auras de los tres.

Los enemigos no tuvieron tiempo ni de parpadear, sus cuerpos parecieron disolverse entre la oleada de poder, desapareciendo para siempre, aunque no así su maldad.

¡Mamá! –volvió a gritar Rei.

Corrió junto a su madre, ya más calmada, sus ojos habían vuelto a su tono oscuro, y su aura nuevamente parecía humana.

Y era que aunque habían sucedido tantas cosas, apenas hacía menos de cinco minutos que Rin había caído muerta por proteger a Sesshomaru. Hecho que había desatado el poder oculto de sus dos hijos, y revelado aquello que ella se había esforzado tanto por ocultar.

Seth fue junto a su hermana, tratando de idear una solución, pero él no era el de las ideas, era Rei, y en ese momento estaba demasiado desesperada para pensar.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Seth fue gritar, desquitar su coraje de alguna manera.

Sesshomaru se acercó a los dos hermanos en silencio, aún tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en pocos instantes, cuando de pronto Seth se puso frente a él.

No se atreva a dejar las cosas así. –le dijo Seth fríamente.

Algunos de los presentes se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo podía un chico 'humano' hablarle así a Sesshomaru, como si lo estuviera amenazando?

Pero a Seth poco le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él, él sólo quería recuperar la paz, ver a su hermana tranquila, y eso sólo sucedería si su mamá volvía.

Sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru pasó junto a Seth, apenas acercarse lo suficiente la Tenseiga (que aún entonces seguía amarrada a la cintura de Rin), salió de su funda y flotó a manos de su auténtico dueño. Sesshomaru la sintió latir, esa espada le estaba pidiendo lo mismo que su corazón.

Al verla ahí, muerta, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar recordar cómo la encontrara aquella vez, hacía veinticinco años, muerta en el bosque, cuando unos lobos la habían matado. Y ahora ella nuevamente había muerto, pero ésta vez la causa había sido él.

Las últimas palabras que Rin le dijera, justo antes de desplomarse al suelo sin vida, resonaron en la mente del Lord en ese momento: -Porque...aún te amo...

Y entonces, sin pensarlo más, blandió la espada; y, por segunda vez, ésta trajo de vuelta el alma de una humana, de la humana que le había cambiado a él la vida.

Rin se enderezó de golpe al tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

¿Qué...? –comenzó ella.

Y en el momento que vio a Sesshomaru, aún de pie frente a ella, con la espada en mano, lo entendió.

¡Mamá! –exclamó Rei abrazándose a ella.

Rin correspondió al abrazo.

El resto miraba la escena en silencio, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Rin sólo tuvo que voltear a su alrededor y ver lo que quedaba de los enemigos para deducir lo que había ocurrido; y si le quedaban dudas, éstas desaparecieron cuando vieron que sus hijos no llevaban la frente cubierta.

Ustedes... –comenzó Rin viendo a su hija.

Rei se limitó a asentir.

Rin no les reprochó nada, sabía que eso iba a pasar algún día. Y en cierta forma, le enorgullecía saber que sus hijos eran tan poderosos.

Seth mientras tanto estaba ayudando a Iza, quien gracias a sus poderes de sacerdotisa (y sangre de hanyou) se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

Rin se puso de pie con ayuda de Rei, se desamarró la funda de la Tenseiga y la colocó a los pies de Sesshomaru.

Pido perdón por habérmela llevado hace quince años. –fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de darle la espalda al demonio y empezar a caminar.

Rin... –llamó Sesshomaru.

Pero Rin no le hizo caso, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Y Sesshomaru se quedó ahí, de pie, sin saber qué más hacer.

Mientras que a un lado del campo de batalla Sanzura observaba todo.

Ha llegado la hora. –fue todo lo que dijo ella, antes de girarse y emprender la marcha al castillo.

Bueno, parece que todo salió bien al final. –dijo Kei satisfecho.

Esto todavía no se acaba. –lo contradijo Kikyo.

Seth gruñó, sabía a lo que se refería la hermana de su novia, y no le gustaba ni tantito.

Pues yo creo que pronto podremos volver a casa¿Verdad Ao...? –preguntó Inuyasha, pero se interrumpió al notar la ausencia de su esposa.

Aome no lo escuchó. En ese momento llegó donde Sesshomaru y lo abofeteó.

Aome...no...no...no hagas eso...-murmuraba Inuyasha totalmente espantado.

¿Qué acaso su esposa no sabía lo peligroso que era hacer enojar a Sesshomaru?

Todos los demás que aún seguían ahí permanecían completamente quietos, preguntándose qué reacción tendría Sesshomaru ante la audacia de la sacerdotisa.

Mientras que Sesshomaru observaba fríamente a Aome, como si la fuera a perforar con la mirada, pero no hablaba.

Y a ella realmente no le afectaba la actitud de él en lo más mínimo (después de aguantar a Inuyasha por veinticinco años...)

Te lo advierto Sesshomaru. Si Rin decide irse, yo no la vuelvo a traer. –sentenció Aome fríamente. –Si se va otra vez, será para siempre.

Y sin más, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él, seguida de sus hijos y de un Inuyasha aún bastante sorprendido y espantado.

Y si bien Sesshomaru no había pronunciado ni una palabra, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Aome: si Rin se iba, ésta vez no volvería...Si la quería recuperar ésta era su última oportunidad.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A la mañana siguiente Rin ya se sentía totalmente recuperada.

Alrededor del mediodía se encontraba recargada en la ventana del cuarto cuando notó algo extraño: sirvientes cargando maletas, un carruaje siendo preparado, y parecía que los que lo iban a abordar eran¿La princesa Sanzura y su hijo?

Confundida, Rin abandonó la recámara y de inmediato se dirigió al patio. Donde encontró a la princesa a punto de abordar el carruaje.

¿Se marcha? –preguntó Rin sorprendida.

Así es. –respondió Sanzura. –Ya es el momento.

Rin no entendió.

Sanzura hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que se marcharan, así quedaron ambas mujeres solas.

Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. –dijo Sanzura sencillamente.

Pero las Tierras de Oeste... –comenzó Rin, sin saber cómo plantear la situación.

Si te refieres a Sesshomaru, es lo mejor. –dijo Sanzura.

Rin se sorprendió al notar que no parecía haber el más mínimo signo de arrepentimiento, dolor o tristeza en su voz.

Si es por mí... –comenzó Rin.

En parte. Pero no es sólo por eso. –dijo Sanzura. –Yo no pertenezco aquí.

Pero su hijo... –comenzó Rin.

Es hijo de un hombre a quien amé muchísimo, y sin embargo murió. –explicó Sanzura. –Me acompañó cuando llegué, y fue el único que me hizo compañía en mi soledad, cuando yo no entendía por qué mi nuevo esposo no se fijaba en mí.

¿Él lo sabe? –preguntó Rin.

¿Sesshomaru? Si. –respondió Sanzura. –Debía saberlo, él fue quien se negó a acercarse a mí. Y sin embargo fingió que Shin era su hijo, creo que para no deshonrarme, ni deshonrarse él; aunque quizá fue simplemente porque no le importaba.

El silencio perduró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos; hasta que Sanzura nuevamente hizo ademán para abordar el carruaje.

Pero usted es la pareja de... –comenzó Rin.

No. –sentenció Sanzura, negando con la cabeza para mayor énfasis. –No lo soy, nunca lo fui. –se estiró el cuello de su blusa un poco, tenía el cuello inmaculado, no llevaba ninguna marca de posesión. –Él nunca me reclamó como suya. –miró a Rin a los ojos antes de agregar muy segura: -Pero yo sé que a ti si.

Rin se llevó una mano al cuello, y apartando un poco el kimono se descubrió: dos finas marcas, de colmillos, y en medio: lo que parecía un pequeño tatuaje de luna creciente azul.

Tú eres quien realmente debe estar aquí. No yo. –dijo Sanzura sencillamente.

Con una seña los sirvientes se acercaron, subieron a Shin y prepararon todo.

Buena Suerte, Señora. –dijo Sanzura con una reverencia que sorprendió a Rin, antes de abordar el carruaje. –Y Adiós.

Y con eso el carruaje partió.

Rin permaneció todavía un rato más en el jardín antes de volver al dormitorio.

'¿Qué yo pertenezco aquí?' se iba preguntando. 'No lo creo. Me llamó Señora de éstas tierras pero¿Qué significa realmente ese título?' Negó con la cabeza. 'A mi no me importa título alguno. Si tan sólo él me amara...todo sería tan diferente...' suspiró tristemente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Esa tarde Sesshomaru iba caminando por su castillo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Él sabía de la partida de Sanzura, pues había hablado con ella antes de que partiera; y era cierto, siempre había sabido que Shin era hijo de un sirviente, él nunca había tocado a Sanzura pues no había podido olvidar a Rin. Y sobre tener al hijo de otro de heredero, hasta hace unos días le tenía sin cuidado, nada le importaba, pero ahora eso había cambiado. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de lograr el futuro que quería, con felicidad, tranquilidad, y sin arrepentimientos, una oportunidad para corregir los errores del pasado, la última.

Al acercarse a un extremo del jardín alcanzó a ver a Rei sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, parecía estar meditando. La observó por un rato. Realmente era muy bonita, idéntica a Rin con excepción de los mechones grises.

Sé que está ahí. –dijo Rei aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sesshomaru salió de detrás del árbol y fue a recargarse en él, cerca de Rei. Ella a su vez abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo en silencio.

En ese momento Sesshomaru notó algo más, ella no llevaba su mascada (se había roto) y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás tenía la frente despejada, y el símbolo era notorio: una luna creciente en color lila.

Entonces tú realmente eres... –comenzó Sesshomaru.

¿Su hija? –completó Rei.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir.

Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia. –dijo Rei. –Después de todo no creo que el símbolo en mi frente sea muy común, ni siquiera entre los demonios.

Es la marca que llevan los primogénitos de mi clan. –explicó Sesshomaru.

Lo sé. –respondió Rei. –Eso ya me lo había explicado mi mamá. Aunque estaría difícil saber quién es el primogénito, siendo que Seth tiene una marca igual, sólo que un poco más oscura que la mía.

Sesshomaru asintió, siendo ellos hermanos mellizos era normal.

Y si bien la marca en mi frente simboliza que soy su hija, yo no lo siento como mi padre. –dijo Rei con sinceridad. –Usted no estuvo ni con mi hermano ni conmigo cuando nacimos, ni cuando crecimos. Hemos pasado nuestra vida sólo con nuestra mamá, y considero que estamos bien.

Si. –asintió Sesshomaru. –Rin ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo, de eso no me queda duda.

Y sin embargo siempre nos hizo falta un padre. –continuó Rei. –Una persona que estuviera ahí para velar por nosotros, para protegernos a nosotros y a mamá, para hacernos sentir seguros; una persona que nos acompañara. Que le sirviera de ejemplo a Seth, que me celara a mi. Tantas cosas...

Sesshomaru se quedó callado, nunca imaginó cuanta falta podría hacer una figura paterna, él, en la vida de una persona.

Yo no le estoy diciendo que quiero ahora un padre. –siguió diciendo Rei. –Ahora ya me he acostumbrado a vivir sin uno. Seth siente lo mismo. Pero creo que mi madre si necesita aún a alguien a su lado, -se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru, y aún mientras se alejaba seguía hablando. -alguien que la quiera, que la proteja, que la entienda...que la merezca...

Y fue lo último que Sesshomaru escuchó antes de que ella se marchara.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Al anochecer Rin ya estaba lista. Ella y sus hijos se habían puesto de acuerdo para partir temprano a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto amaneciera. Aunque antes Rin había insistido en darle un último vistazo a su antigua recámara. Seth la estaba esperando afuera.

Seth estaba con su ropa de siempre, aún su marca de luna creciente púrpura ya no estaba cubierta, de brazos cruzados esperaba a su mamá.

Hablé con él. –dijo Rei llegando en ese momento y recargándose en la pared opuesta a su hermano.

¿Con quién? –preguntó Seth.

¿Nuestro padre? –sugirió Rei con sarcasmo. -¿Sesshomaru?

Yo no lo considero a él un padre. –replicó Seth con frialdad.

Yo tampoco, y se lo dije. –explicó Rei.

¿Entonces por qué lo llamas padre? –preguntó Seth.

Porque creo que quizá deberíamos darle una oportunidad. –explicó Rei. -Tú sabes que mamá aún conserva una esperanza.

Lo sé. Y no me gusta. –asintió Seth. –Y temo que se le vuelva a romper el corazón cuando él le falle, otra vez.

No tiene por qué ser así. –dijo Rei sonriendo.

Seth alzó la ceja, era obvio que su hermana sabía algo que él no.

Las personas cambian, y también los demonios. –explicó Rei. –Y bien dicen, el amor puede lograr muchas cosas, hasta milagros. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Estás hablando de algo de hace más de una década. –replicó Seth. –Que ya no existe, ya se acabó. Nada es eterno.

Sólo el amor. –suspiró Rei

Al dar la vuelta al corredor se topó con Sesshomaru y simplemente sonrió sin detenerse.

Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a la puerta donde estaba apostado Seth, quien desde hacía rato se había percatado de su llegada gracias a sus sentidos agudizados. Hubo un incómodo silencio que duró casi un minuto. Finalmente, cuando Sesshomaru estaba por hablar Seth se le adelantó:

Te lo advierto. –dijo Seth fríamente. –Si te atreves a hacerle daño otra vez, yo mismo te mato.

Y sin decir una palabra más se fue.

Sesshomaru se quedó ahí por unos segundos, tratando de decidir lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Hasta que por fin suspiró y abrió la puerta frente a sí, la puerta a su última oportunidad.

* * *

¿Qué tal eh? Espero que les haya gustado el capi. A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque tuve que rehacer más de tres veces la batalla, simplemente no me convencía el orden en que se iban dando pistas sobre la identidad de los chicos. Al final, pues ya así quedó. 

Espero que ustedes queden satisfechos. Debo decir que ya había decidido no actualizar sino hasta una semana más, y los que saben que tengo otro fic pendiente se darán cuenta que sólo actualicé este. (para ser sincera tengo miedo de que alguien me vaya a andar persiguiendo si no actualizo, sobre todo después del final que le dí al capí. anterior).

Como podrán ver ya sólo falta que Sesshomaru decida hablar con Rin, y tienen que ver todo lo que le va a decir. Así es, la próxima actualización será el epílogo (espero para entonces ya estar de vacaciones y no andar tan apurada).

Así que, agárrense, porque en aprox. dos semanas viene el epílogo, que en mi opinión está quedando de maravilla.

Y por cierto, no olviden dejar review en este. Gracias.


	6. Epílogo

**Amor Eterno.**

**_Autora: Princess Lalaith _**

_Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me demanden. Sólo escribí esto para honrar a mi pareja favorita: RinSess._

Summary: "Es que yo lo amo...y creí que él también me amaba." Dos noches de pasión, un corazón roto y un abandono. ¿Quince años después habrá manera de sanar las heridas? "Nada es eterno Rin." "Mi amor por ti si."

**Epílogo. **

Amanecía, como cualquier día, pero no, ella sabía que este día no sería como cualquier otro. Porque éste día ella despertaba en una cama tibia, y no estaba sola. Ya no más despertares en una fría cama, en una pequeña habitación, envuelta en un halo de tristeza y soledad; ahora podía dormir cobijada por el calor del ser amado y despertar a la alegría y tranquilidad del amor correspondido.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

La noche antes del día en que Rin había decidido que ella y sus hijos partirían ella decidió ir a dar un último vistazo a la que fuera su recámara, llevarse un último recuerdo de ese lugar.

Apenas entrar pudo percibir la mezcla de dos aromas en el lugar, el suyo y el de Sesshomaru, un olor sólo percibido por demonios, o por quienes, como ella, habían obtenido dones a raíz de un enlace con uno; un olor que era la única señal de lo que había sucedido ahí hacía quince años.

Y aunque fuera ya tanto tiempo, las imágenes aún estaban vivas en su mente, aún podía recrear la escena como si estuviera sucediendo frente a sí: los besos, las caricias, los suspiros, las palabras al oído, las promesas de estar juntos por siempre. De amarse...eternamente.

Y sin embargo las palabras que le dijera Sesshomaru cuando ella tenía doce años también volvían a su mente: -Nada es eterno Rin.

.-¿Ni siquiera el amor? –preguntó Rin en voz alta. -¿Ni siquiera el amor es eterno?

.-Quizá si. –le respondió una voz.

Rin se giró de golpe, una clara expresión de sorpresa y espanto en su rostro, estaba claro que no esperaba verlo ahí.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observarla en silencio por largo rato. Repitiéndose lo hermosa que era, que siempre había sido y él había sido tan tonto que había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta.

Rin no sabía qué decir, la mirada tan penetrante de Sesshomaru la dejaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba¿Por qué sería que siempre que decidía pasar un rato en ese cuarto se volvía a encontrar con él?

.'¿Será el destino?' se preguntó Rin, pero casi de inmediato desechó la idea. 'El destino ya me hizo una mala jugada una vez, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar.'

.-Quizá si puede ser eterno. –repitió Sesshomaru.

.-Tú mismo me dijiste que nada es eterno. –le recordó Rin.

Sólo se atrevía a tutearlo cuando estaban a solas.

.-Si eso dije, entonces nuestra separación tampoco es eterna. –le dijo Sesshomaru. –Entonces no siempre estaremos solos.

.-Eso no significa que aún haya amor. –contradijo Rin con miedo.

.-Lo que yo dije, como cualquier afirmación, tiene sus excepciones, el amor es una de ellas. –insistió Sesshomaru.

Rin se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir, nunca imaginó a Sesshomaru hablando así.

.-El amor si puede ser eterno. –repitió Sesshomaru. –Sólo hace falta que lo deseemos. Sólo es necesario que tú así lo quieras.

.-Yo he pedido muchas veces un deseo éstos últimos quince años y no se me ha cumplido. –dijo Rin con melancolía. –Nada me asegura que no sucederá de nuevo, no tengo garantía de que si vuelvo a entregar el corazón no me lo volverán a romper.

.-Tú no eres la única que terminó con un corazón roto hace quince años. –le dijo Sesshomaru. –Tú te fuiste.

.-Tú tenías ya a alguien más. –le recordó Rin.

.-Es cierto, fui un tonto al no aceptar públicamente que la única mujer a quien yo quería a mi lado era a ti. –admitió Sesshomaru. –Pero tú también fuiste injusta al marcharte sin darme la oportunidad de recapacitar.

Rin se quedó callada, muy sorprendida por la manera en que Sesshomaru se estaba expresando, tan sincero, tan abierto.

.-Yo que siempre creí que tener sentimientos era ser débil. Un día me mostraste que si tenía un corazón. –dijo Sesshomaru. –Y al otro me lo rompiste.

Rin sintió que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

.-Tenía tanto miedo. –dijo ella finalmente. –Yo te entregué mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma, y sentí que a ti no te había importado nada de eso. Ibas a casarte con otra mujer y yo me iba a quedar de lado, teniendo que soportar el verte y no poder tenerte.

Sesshomaru le tomó las manos a Rin, sin saber cómo decirle cuán arrepentido estaba. Era la primera vez que era tan sincero, tan abierto con sus sentimientos, que mostraba que tenía corazón, realmente no tenía experiencia en cómo actuar en un caso así. Pero aunque se sentía vulnerable en esa situación, también sentía que esa era su última oportunidad si quería recuperar a Rin.

.-Quizá es cierto que los humanos somos débiles. –continuó Rin –Y yo soy humana, y soy débil. Y preferí huir, llorar a lo lejos que tener que soportar ver a otra a tu lado.

.-Tú no eres débil. –negó Sesshomaru. –Eres más fuerte que yo. Pudiste salir adelante, y sacar a tus...nuestros hijos adelante; en cambio yo, me conformé con encerrarme en mi oficina. Fui un cobarde.

Rin empezó a llorar en voz baja, y Sesshomaru hizo lo posible por secarle las lágrimas delicadamente.

.-Sé que he cometido errores muy grandes. –admitió Sesshomaru. –Pero también sé que si nos volvimos a encontrar fue por alguna razón. El destino nos está dando una segunda oportunidad para corregir todos nuestros errores; Tomémosla.

.-Yo no sé qué decir. –murmuró Rin en un sollozo.

.-No digas nada. –replicó Sesshomaru abrazándola suavemente. –Puedo ver tus ojos, éstos no me mienten. Tú me amas, y deseas que estemos juntos tanto como yo.

Rin no dijo nada más y cerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia él y empezó a besar su rostro, cada rastro de lágrimas, después su frente, ojos, nariz, y finalmente los labios.

Rin correspondió al beso con una pasión, una desesperación, que encendió de nuevo todos los sentidos de ambos, toda la pasión, todo el amor. Era obvio que ambos habían esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a estar juntos.

Rin se dejó llevar por la pasión que nuevamente se estaba encendiendo en esa habitación. Que la estaba haciendo olvidar las noches anteriores para vivir esa al máximo. Y si bien ella sabía que había la probabilidad que a la mañana siguiente despertara de nuevo sola, ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Todo con tal de no arrepentirse después. Aún si esa fuera la última noche, ella no dejaría de disfrutarla.

Pero no sería la última noche... no lo sería.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

A la mañana siguiente Rin despertó con los rayos del sol en su rostro. Suspiró con fastidio a la vez que palpaba el otro lado de la cama...estaba frío.

Aún sin abrir los ojos Rin suspiró tristemente, ese frío, ese vacío...

.'Debí haberlo imaginado.' Pensó ella con desgano.

Así pues decidió que lo más conveniente era levantarse, bañarse, y seguir con los planes que tenía de marcharse pronto, ya había cometido bastantes errores para un día, cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.-¿Todo bien? –preguntó una voz.

Y fue hasta entonces que Rin decidió abrir los ojos, para encontrar a Sesshomaru de pie, a un lado de la cama, parecía llevar buen rato observándola.

.-Sesshomaru... –suspiró ella, su voz una mezcla de alegría, amor, y alivio.

.-¿Qué ocurre¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Rin se limitó a asentir a la vez que se enderezaba, sosteniendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

.-¿No creerías que me iba a ir otra vez? –dedujo Sesshomaru. –Que nuevamente te iba a dejar sola.

Rin no respondió, pero era bastante obvio que había dado en el clavo.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama, a un lado de ella.

.-Créeme que he cometido suficientes errores para toda una vida. –se sinceró Sesshomaru a la vez que le tomaba las manos. –Ésta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Rin se sentía tan a gusto ahí, sentía una alegría, una paz que no había experimentado jamás. La tranquilidad y felicidad de despertar en un lugar envuelto en el calor del amor, viendo los ojos de aquel a quien amas y que te ama con todo el corazón.

Rin volvió a la realidad en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru:

.-¿Te quedarías conmigo por siempre? –pidió Sesshomaru.

Rin permaneció en silencio por un momento, casi no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru estaba diciendo, lo que le estaba pidiendo.

.-Si. –dijo ella finalmente con una amplia sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. –Me quedaré contigo, eternamente.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro antes de jalar a Rin hacia él para besarla.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Mientras que en el jardín Rei se encontraba sentada en la rama baja de un árbol, observando en dirección al castillo, al balcón de la recámara donde sabía se encontraban sus padres.

En ese momento Seth llegó y se recargó en el árbol. Al ver en la misma dirección que ella no pudo menos que refunfuñar.

.-Parece que las cosas finalmente van a empezar a salir bien. –comentó Rei.

La respuesta de Seth fue un gruñido.

.-Vamos, tú ya tienes a Iza, y mamá realmente se merece ser feliz. –insistió Rei.

Seth no respondió, sabía que su hermana tenía razón en eso.

.-Creo que iré a molestar a Jaken un rato. –dijo Rei con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que bajaba del árbol de un salto.

Seth negó con la cabeza. En verdad que cualquiera que viera lo traviesa y latosa que era su hermana normalmente, no creería la manera en que se había desempeñado en la batalla apenas dos días atrás.

.-Y espero que no hayas empacado. –dijo Rei sin detenerse. –Porque dudo que nos vayamos de aquí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Seth gruñó aún más y se fue en otra dirección. Y una vez alejado de su hermana se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto que nunca permitiera a nadie más notar.

.-¡Seth! –lo llamó Iza en ese momento, corriendo hacia él.

Seth la abrazó y le acarició el cabello con ternura, aunque su rostro no mostrara gran emoción, Iza sabía que él realmente la quería.

.'Si, definitivamente las cosas van a cambiar para bien.' Se dijo él.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Durante el desayuno todos estuvieron muy callados. En especial Aome, realmente quería saber qué había decidido Rin, pues ella y su familia partirían al día siguiente, y necesitaba saber si Rin y sus hijos se irían con ellos o no.

Al terminar el desayuno Sesshomaru llamó a Jaken.

.-Quiero que llames a todos los demonios y humanos de las cercanías, los que aún siguen aquí. –indicó Sesshomaru. –Tengo que dar un anuncio muy importante. Que estén listos para dentro de media hora.

.-Si mi señor. –dijo Jaken sin entender, aunque sospechando que era algo muy importante.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Mientras tanto Rin fue a hablar con sus hijos.

.-Necesito hablar con ustedes. –dijo ella entrando a la habitación que les había sido asignada.

Y aunque los dos jóvenes ya sabían lo que su mamá iba a decir, la dejaron hablar.

.-Sesshomaru me ha propuesto quedarme, quedarnos los tres. –les dijo Rin. –Y yo he aceptado.

Sus hijos permanecieron en silencio, no había reacción notoria en ninguno de ellos.

.-Ya lo sabíamos mamá. –dijo Rei finalmente. –Yo hablé con Lord Sesshomaru ayer por la tarde, y pude ver que realmente deseaba estar contigo.

.-¿Entonces no les molesta el que nos quedemos? –preguntó Rin a ambos, aunque la respuesta que más le preocupaba era la de Seth.

Seth lo notó, y se quedó callado unos momentos, como si estuviera decidiendo lo que iba a responder, hasta que finalmente habló:

.-Mientras tú seas feliz. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Rin sonrió y abrazó a sus dos hijos.

.-Ya verán que todo va a salir bien. –les aseguró Rin.

Los tres se separaron al percibir que alguien más había entrado al cuarto. Era Sesshomaru...

.-Sé que no es mucho lo que les puedo ofrecer. –dijo él. –Que no hay manera en que pueda reparar el daño que les hice al no estar con ustedes todos estos años, pero quiero que sepan que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por recompensarlos de hoy en adelante.

Rin sonrió, sabía lo difícil que era para Sesshomaru ser tan abierto con personas a quienes apenas conocía, aún cuando fueran de su familia, y la ponía muy feliz el esfuerzo.

.-Para empezar quiero hacerlos partícipes que desde hoy Rin será anunciada como mi esposa, Ama y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste. –explicó Sesshomaru. –Y ustedes los príncipes de éstas tierras, con Seth como el heredero.

Seth permaneció callado, aunque con un leve movimiento de los ojos y cejas dio a entender que aceptaba la oferta.

.-Es cierto que hemos sufrido mucho éstos años. –dijo Rei dando un paso al frente. –Pero al menos yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Ella extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de Sesshomaru; pero él decidió arriesgarse a ir más allá, jaló a Rei del brazo y la abrazó. Al principio ella se sorprendió bastante, pero cuando se relajó pudo sentir en ese abrazo calor, seguridad, un sentimiento de pertenencia que siempre había soñado sentir.

Rin se limitó a sonreír ante la situación a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Seth, quien se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Media hora más tarde Sesshomaru salió a la entrada de su castillo. Inuyasha y su familia se encontraban recargados en uno de los muros, a un lado de donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Jaken esperaba de pie en una esquina la siguiente orden de su señor. El resto de los súbditos de Sesshomaru se encontraban en el patio unos escalones más abajo, esperando saber para qué habían sido citados.

.-¡Atención! –llamó Jaken.

Al instante todos los demonios dejaron lo que hacían para poner su atención en su señor.

.-Fueron llamados aquí porque tengo que hacer varios anuncios muy importantes. –les informó Sesshomaru. –El primero de todos, y del que probablemente ya están enterados es que la Princesa Sanzura se marchó ayer por la mañana, volvió a las tierras de sus padres.

Varios de los presentes, que habían visto a la princesa marcharse, asintieron; lo que más les importaba era saber si Sesshomaru diría algo concerniente a los dos muchachos que habían aparecido en la batalla luciendo la misma marca que él en la frente.

.-En segundo lugar. –continuó Sesshomaru. –Quiero decir que desde el día de hoy yo le restituyo a mi hermano Inuyasha todos los derechos como príncipe del Oeste; y le otorgó el mando de las tierras que habitan él y su familia.

Ni falta hace decir que Inuyasha casi se cae de la sorpresa. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado, a Sesshomaru haciendo eso, otorgándole el título de príncipe de las tierras, el control de la zona donde él vivía; y además el hecho de que lo había llamado 'hermano', no medio-hermano, ni hanyou, ni híbrido, ni nada despectivo. Aome lo abrazaba con una sonrisa, felicitándolo, mientras sus hijos sonreían orgullosos.

Todos los presentes hicieron una inclinación hacia Inuyasha por respeto, aunque igualmente sorprendidos por lo que había hecho su señor.

.-Por último. –dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a llamar la atención. –Quiero presentar aquí frente a ustedes a mi esposa...

En ese momento salió Rin, ataviada con un kimono blanco con bordados de flores en amarillo y un obi dorado, zapatillas amarillo pálido; fue a pararse a la derecha de Sesshomaru.

.-La Ama y Señora de las Tierras de Oeste, y quien ha de ser obedecida y respetada por todos. –continuó Sesshomaru. –Lady Rin.

Rin sonrió a todos con dulzura.

Los presentes de inmediato hicieron una profunda reverencia. La mayoría de ellos de acuerdo con la decisión de su señor, pues habían visto a Rin pelear, y aunque fuera de origen humano era obvio que merecía el título de su reina.

.-Y además. –agregó Sesshomaru. –Mis hijos, y príncipes de éstas tierras: Lady Rei, y mi heredero: Lord Seth.

Rei y Seth salieron del castillo también; ella con un kimono crema de detalles en rosa y zapatillas rosas, él con su combinación de negro y morado; en ambos se notaba claramente el símbolo de la luna creciente en sus frentes. Rei quedó a la derecha de su madre, y Seth a la izquierda de su padre, ambos con la seriedad que la ocasión ameritaba.

Una vez juntos los cuatro, hicieron una pequeña inclinación ante todos los demonios presentes. Y en respuesta, los súbditos hicieron nuevamente una profunda reverencia.

Y con eso se dio por terminada la pequeña ceremonia.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Amanecía, como cualquier día, pero no, ella sabía que este día no sería como cualquier otro. Porque ésta vez no estaba sola. Despertaba en una cama tibia, envuelta en los brazos de aquel a quien amaba con todo su ser, a quien siempre había amado, que sabía que la amaba también, y que nunca más la dejaría. Nunca más volvería ella a estar sola, nunca.

Y estando ahí ella recordó una conversación ocurrida hacía años.

.-Nada es eterno...

Si, eso le había dicho él. Pero después habían venido a probar que esa regla tenía sus excepciones, y ellos eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

.-Nada es eterno...

"El amor si." Pensó ella.

.-Amor eterno... –suspiró ella en voz alta.

.-¿Dijiste algo amor? –preguntó su acompañante aún abrazándola, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

.-Nada amor mío, nada. –replicó ella pegándose más a él.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Así es. Hay gente que dice que nada es eterno. Pero todos sabemos que hay una cosa que sí lo es, una sola, y esa es el amor... Amor Eterno...

**Fin **

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, ésta historia está terminada, espero que todos los que la leyeron la hayan disfrutado. Sé que ya pasó San Valentín pero bueno, yo la empecé a escribir el 13 y no la quise subir hasta terminarla. 

Esto fue dedicado para todos los amantes del romanticismo, y a aquellos que les gustan los fics con la pareja Rin/Sesshomaru. (Honestamente yo creo que son una pareja maravillosa, aunque no sea oficial en la historia).

También dedico ésta historia a mis amigas: Amy, Mihara, Sousei y Misato; que siempre están aguantando todas las locuras que escribo y me apoyan para continuar. Muchas gracias a ellas (y a todos los que como ellas siguen aguantándome y leyendo mis fanfics).

Ahora sólo me queda pedirles que por favor dejen un review o manden un mail a (Se acepta de todo menos virus). Gracias.


End file.
